Painted Veil
by Nur Misurr
Summary: 'Who would've thought? The face I came to love, I had to let go all in one moment.' Kaname/Yuuki.
1. Beloved Flower

No copy infringement intended: All rights belong to _Hino Matsuri._

* * *

><p>Summary: 'Who would've thought? The face I came to love, I had to let go, all in one moment.' YuMe.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I take my beloved flower from home. Its roots now blossom into a garden outside your window.<em>

**φ**

The strength in her fist subdued. She desperately clenched her hands but watched in starry fascination at the deadening of power fall almost wickedly from the order.

"This is the only way it can be done." Rooted behind his table, Haruka stared grimly at his documents. His somber crimson eyes unable to meet those of his daughter's. "I know you are angry—"

"_You know nothing!"_ Astounding her-self by the murderous scream that echoed straight from her pained heart. "You know nothing…" Yuuki whimpered, all too soon tears soaked her satin and ebullient face. "Is your title, your power all you care about? Your people, your job, your popularity—is that all you see?" She screamed.

"Lower your tone, Yuuki." Haruka felt his own emotions rise in apprehension. "I know how hard it is, but it's important."

"Do you see me at all, otou-chan?" Tear-free, Yuuki gazed at the dominating pureblood.

"Of course, I see you, Yuuki." Haruka slowly moved out of his chair. "I see you clearly."

"You don't." She snapped violently. "You don't see how much your decision is hurting me, or that I'm a grown woman who doesn't want to be _sold _to protect your honor. No, otou-chan…" The pain was too brutal. He was too brutal. Now everything was unbearable. "In less than a minute, you turned me from your daughter into a commodity to keep your label."

Then she tore away from the room. Her heart wavering and shrieking blindly but she was surefooted, her head and shoulders straight. The only trace of her ache was the betraying tear falling from the corner of her eye. The door sealed into a booming echo, locks clicked solidly, further barricading Haruka's calls from breaching the enormous halls.

Guards flattened against walls as Yuuki strode without a single glance of her vigilant army. When she reached the screen doors, her sturdy hands nearly cracked the portal off its hinges. Yuuki descended the stoned stairs, let her beautiful silk skirt pool around her legs and drag across the mud, no more caring of her physical mien.

The court ladies gaped at their red-eyed princess, her flaring long hair fell bountifully over her shoulders and lean back. The pins dressed precisely to sculpt each hair lock fell to the ground. She was little ways into the heavenly garden her mother spent years nurturing, but before she drifted into the comforting smell of jasmine, roses and sakuras, losing will the pureblood princess uncontrollably sundered on the grass, heaving and punching her heart as sobs chocked out of her vocal cords.

Birds within the sky traversed over the palace, crept into the garden and sat clamoring on branches, lured by the sound. Maids galloped altogether and demanded what had unsettled her. Yuuki refused to answer and turned away. So she sat like a lonely infant, searched the mysterious blue sky that spurned her questions like always. Yuuki wept some more, listened to the hallow thought of having to leave home, her family, friends, leaving behind all the memories of living in the comfortable palace since she was a babe.

It was too real.

Her father had done this to her. Against her will, he turned a treaty between two rival countries into kinship. The most horrible thing Haruka could do was send her away to a foreign region forever. As if exiling her out of her beloved country. In spite of the tickling tears that left an unremitting trail on her young face, in spite of her lavish gowns and sophisticated home, in spite of being blessed born a royal pureblood, in spite of the calm and loving life she led, Yuuki could easily give everything and live a peasant's life than having to live elsewhere.

There was utter turmoil clouding her soul. It's black waves coarse and repugnant in its wake. She wanted to scream at the sky, all living things and curse them for glimpsing at her ache. Yuuki sputtered into sobs again, feeling her body sway from the terrain of hostility for her father and for being born a damn pureblood.

She hated everything then. How beautifully pure and strong the sky gleamed. How wonderfully soothing the birds sang. The buzzing chorus of concerned maids, and her father, who would rather take care of his social status than his only daughter.

**φ **

"You should have consoled her." Whispered the lithe figure standing against the brilliance of the noon. She shifted and glanced back at her riveted spouse.

In the shadow embraced office, the window light faded as she did, and only the jeweled pins of her hair glowed, indicating that she was still standing there or Haruka would have no clue.

Juuri's flowering kimono glistened for a second and darkened like the rest of the room. In the looming silence, she came toward his desk and murmured, her melancholy reading into his gloom so specifically it made Haruka cringe and resent himself.

"She is your only daughter. You'd rather lose her?"

"I don't want to lose her." His words drifted laboriously.

The mere notion of losing Yuuki forever tormented Haruka. He held her preciously in his arms when she was born, loved and taught her nearly everything he knew, prided and gave her the best things the world could offer. Yet having to let her go so suddenly, so quickly after years of being together, it was like cutting a ventricle of his heart.

"This decision wasn't easy for me. I can't let our people down." He urged his feeble soul. "I can't."

"Losing your people's trust is not an option, and giving your daughter to a country that was considered a rival at one time denotes you are investing trust, faith and hoping for a new beginning between two nations." Juuri was on his side, her gentle hands caressed his sullen cheek. Another effect of his strenuous decision was losing appetite.

He had decided a long time ago and only recently informed Yuuki about her imminent future. During that time, Haruka was tortured while he watched his careless daughter bounce vivaciously around her home. His heart bruised when she gaily smiled, unaware and cruelly innocent, but also prided with the knowledge of the values he bred in his potent daughter.

Her long fingers cupped his check. Slowly Juuri tilted his head against her own as she knelt. "Before you send her away, make up with her."

"She hates me." His eyes stung and he rubbed them with numbed fingertips. "She doesn't want to see me."

"You're her father, of course she'd want to see you." Her warm lips caressed his cheek. "Haruka, trust me."

He knew Juuri was right, but when he stood in front of Yuuki's room, her sullen looking maids had already filed outside of her quarters.

"Hime-sama hasn't come out in a week. Ousama, she doesn't eat." The cowering maids whispered.

"Yuuki." Haruka touched her door, "Please, open up. Let's talk." Despite he wasn't expecting an answer, he waited for a while, tracked for movement inside and wondered if she was inside at all. "This is unhealthy, Yuuki. You must come out of there sometime. If you don't, I'll order the guards to break the door, and then you'd wish you had opened it when I asked you to. You don't want to cross me."

He stood in the silence, letting it saw him. Haruka turned around and beckoned the guards. They tore her door, but Haruka left the scene a long time ago. His resistant child didn't eat, sleep, talk, or leave her room. Compared to Juuri's motherly persuasion, Yuuki's stubbornness was unbeatable.

The evening before her last day in her home, Haruka summoned her. She came unwillingly, brought by guards and maids into the hall. Without looking or addressing at her father, Yuuki glumly glared at the ground, contemplating his words.

"This is ridiculous. You're treating yourself horribly and making us uncomfortable. You're leaving tomorrow and you keep refusing to do what you're told. You can't keep this up." Haruka warned, pacing all corners of the room. "You have to understand that I did it for our nation, for our people. I offered them what was most important to me."

"Were you threatened to give me away?" She sneered suddenly. "Did they hold a knife to your throat and order you to sell your daughter?"

"I didn't sell you." Haruka grounded his feet and looked upon her critically. "It is a marriage."

"Not to me." Her crimson eyes held rage like none other he had seen. "This is considered selling a slave to another country."

"Yuuki!"

"I will not swallow my voice today. You refused to listen to me and pushed me into a corner. I'll never forgive you!" She pushed between the wall of guards, shot into the halls.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr<strong>

**Read & Review**

**Thank you**


	2. Sojourn

_The soles of my feet sting from walking. Because this road leads me to you, I keep going._

**φ**

The maids washed and applied scents into her hair. Her lips were painted bright red like the underlining of her silk robes. Her hair was skewed beautifully, leaving her narrow neck visible. Yuuki's crimson eyes floated over her room longingly. Her maids demurely helped buckle her shoes and arrange her skirt.

When she rose from the chair, a large hat cradled around her dark hair, hung over her pale face. Her glowing stare blinked remotely at her reflection, neither happiness nor sad, simply indifference. She walked to the crowded courtyard with her maids. A litter was waiting for her along the gray path, curtains were drawn and comfortable cushions peeked from inside.

Yuuki carefully lifted her skirt, her soft, mellow and even steps musically moved over the stoned path. Guards and maids descended to their knees as she passed.

Juuri appeared next to the litter, seconds before Yuuki entered. Her mother's doleful eyes said everything. It spoke of love, sadness, strength and things Yuuki wished to respond. She only remembered the feel of her mother's small shoulders beneath her hands, the lavender scent in her hair, and her mauve silk sleeves that slipped out of her fingers as easily as they came.

Yuuki pried her grip from her mother's sleeve halfheartedly. No smile, no look of regret only tranquility reflected in her exterior. The maids began weeping and sniffing from the ground, most sobbed in their arms, unable to watch her leave.

She was guided inside the litter. Her skirt displayed neatly around her legs. Her hat tilted to the side, eyes cast away and profile in view. Juuri sighed longingly at her daughter before closing the curtain.

"I love you." She murmured from the outside.

Sitting solitary within, a disquietude pause letter, her knuckles hardened with her clenched grip on her skirt. The faint drops of tears glistened the whiteness of her fists.

Haruka watched the guards transport the litter from the courtyard into the streets.

The impatient city had already lined in the streets, outside of their homes and businesses, waving goodbye to their princess while tossing sweets and blessings for her journey and marriage.

It was agonizing for Yuuki. Princesses were born with borders. As much as she wasn't allowed to venture into the unknown, strangers were prohibited to enter her world. Yet the task of leaving her homeland for a marriage contract blinded Yuuki with rage. Her insides were bleak and dying. Each moment her litter crept toward the foreigner's campsite, she wanted to die.

All her life she believed to spend her beginnings and endings in her beloved country. Who would've known fate would force her to go to another man's land?

It was for the people, and it was for peace. She was virtuous like her father, but the reality of being given away was staggering. One minute she argued with her father, the next, her maids were packing her belongings. In the blink of an eye, she was already inside the litter being carried away into the abyss.

Her scented fingers slipped an inch of the curtain, light filtered inside, glowing against her pale skin and copiously red robes. Gloomy eyes peeked into the remaining faces of her people waving her farewell.

She'd miss those faces. The merchant and bakers, standing in the crowded market in the blistering summer with the maids, and the soil…she'd miss the golden colored soil, beautiful and glittery in the sun. Unable to bear anymore, Yuuki yanked back and sobbed aloud.

She wished to escape, that it was an illusion, for a way to go home.

By the time Yuuki cleaned her tears, the sound of horns and troops burst into the seams of time. Her heart galloped at the tune. Then her legs numbed. She wrestled with her self for control, slumping ungracefully into doubts of hatred for them.

They were here to receive her. Any musings of escape was futile now.

The litter was slowly placed on the ground. Her patient guards watched the foreigners seep through the fields of grass, crowd in front of her litter. She heard them address her softly.

"Hime-sama, you've conceded with the ties of our two nations. We are here to take you to your new home. Do not feel burdened. You will be cherished like you always have been."

Yuuki didn't care about being cherished, loved or being burdened. More than anything she wanted it to stop, for her heart to stop pining over returning home, and it hadn't been a day.

"You will be escorted to your site. Our servants are at your disposal. Should you have a need for anything, they are ready for your orders. The wedding will commence this afternoon."

Her knuckles protruded as she clenched her skirt harder than before. Nerves crackled within her body that she imagined a searing hot volcano shower over the foreigners. She wanted them to burn to death, even though vampires weren't fragile like humans, seeing them hurt would pacify a little of her tweaking heart. Closing her eyes, she attempted to breathe calmly, only to jerk alertly when the curtains sprang open and the maids who had followed her in the second litter peered worriedly.

"Are you alright, Hime-sama?" Her powdered face shimmered in the sunlight.

She was too furious to speak and looked away.

The maids dropped the curtain and returned to the guards.

**φ **

The clocked ticked, maids swarmed, fire lamps trembled feverishly from rapid movements in the tent. Yuuki lost balance and collapsed on the chair, unable to stand. Yet the insistent maids smoothed and glistened her hair darker than the night. They massaged her ankles, applied attractive scents upon her skin, carefully draped and buttoned each strap of her silk garment with dedication.

She could see her beauty enrapture the women almost immediately, and little could Yuuki do to meet their ravenous stares. She went on gaping at her empty hands, lost and longed for home, to be in her room instead of the tent, to listen to her mother read and have political discussions with her father.

Does it mean she couldn't do them anymore? She knew the answer _painfully_ well. It was cruel having to do it like this. These maids were not hers, they didn't know her name properly, didn't know she hated turtle pins in her hair, or that her socks were uncomfortably tight. All of them furtively searched Yuuki for flaws, pulling away in dismay that there were none.

Marriage was a tribute to affectionate couples like her parents, not strangers. Remorse engulfed the pureblood princess. The maids insisted she stand so they could append final touches on her gown. Her crimson lips parted in the mirror as she looked at her self for the first time.

An entrancing goddess stared back at Yuuki. How could her body deceive her openly while her heart was in pieces?

"Give me a veil." Her coral voice sent everyone transfixed by its angelic delicacy, she spoke as beautifully as she looked. Yuuki held out her hand for the maid who had retrieved a transparent red veil. She carefully draped it over her head, concealing her face.

"But Hime-sama, our Ouji-sama would like to see you with his own eyes." A maid reminded.

"I will give him nothing." Yuuki answered resolutely, her voice lucid and pure. "Not one look, not one touch, not time—nothing."

The scandalized maids gaped back and forth between themselves at the remark.

She was not demure, because she had no reason to be. The veil made the world visible to her eye yet kept her face hidden like she preferred. Her silk robes glistened after her heels with each graceful step. Yuuki stepped out of the tent with guidance of the maids and was escorted toward the larger, decorated house in the center of multiple small tents.

Her eyes hardly perceived what she saw. It appeared large enough to fit the entire crew, instead of one man. Did the foreign pureblood prince really keep it for himself?

"This is as far as we can go, Hime-sama." The maids fell back at the entrance of the large tent. "We wish you the best of luck. Tonight you will be accompanied by your husband-to-be, our Ouji-sama."

Curtains reeled back as soon as she entered. There were three witnesses circulating a table in front of a large fire. The maids announced her presence and drew back in time for Yuuki to present herself. For several moments, the enchanted witnesses forgot to breathe or move.

She was a swan in a field of hawks. Silver and red danced around Yuuki as she glided toward the table. Even though her face wasn't visible, the mystery of her beauty made them dizzy. At the table, her mat was already drawn and awaited her socked feet eagerly. Eyes floated hungrily as she lifted her skirt over her ankles, gracefully bent her knees and sat down without help. When she finally settled, her jeweled digits touched the edge of the table and her veil slid over her red colored lips.

"I have come as you wished." There was no guilt, or hint of remorse, only cool vigor abundant in her soft tone.

The elders' stares glazed even more.

"Thank you for coming." One of the elder's uttered. Clearing his throat, he nodded toward the guards who withdrew behind a curtain and returned momentarily.

The second curtain swept back and the silhouette that had been waiting for the longest time, entered the room. The elders soared to their feet and bowed. Yuuki remained in her place, not shifting an inch.

Nonetheless, as curious as her girlish mind could go, she was drenched with questions from head to toe.

What did he look like? This foreign pureblood prince.

Did he threaten her father to show his sincerity by giving her away in marriage?

What kind of person is he? Obnoxious and arrogant like army generals? Scrawny and disobedient like scribes? Callous and hateful like a tiger?

In spite of the nonsense questions, she was filled with dread in his presence. Dread for a stranger, dread that shouldn't exist.

There was a brief pause and the elders retook their positions around Yuuki. Across the table she sensed clothes rustle from movement, probably as he made himself comfortable in his mat on the floor. She imagined they sat in opposite sides of the table, facing one another directly while the elders flanked either sides, recording the ceremony.

Then she heard it. Like flashing wind, blind but sensual, his voice called out to Yuuki. Her body stilled under the alluring tone fishing away her guard and mistrust, and locked a feeling of delight in her soul. Her knuckles had clenched on her skirt. The jeweled rings blinked and glinted across her cheek and throat from the light, casting rays of colors through the veil.

"It is an absolute honor to meet you, Hime-san. I am the prince of the Northern Lands, my name is Kuran, Kaname."

His sensual voice worked away her hesitation, ate her ill will and licked her soul wound-free. She no longer remembered why she was angry in the first place. Yuuki stared emptily at her open palms. They had already loosened their grip. She was about to lift her head to follow the beckoning voice, but fought with herself against it.

Yuuki glared at the table, her temper enflaming by the second. This was not how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to _feel_ things from the sound of someone's voice. It was entirely inhuman, but instinctive. As if her body knew the language yet her stubborn mind couldn't comprehend it.

"We will be starting a new journey together. However, before we do, I'd like to hear your thoughts about the marriage contract." Kaname offered.

She felt as if a burning blade proliferated her body. His analgesic voice flicked away her grumbles, brought silence into her system. She was able to hear her heart gush into her ears, and her blood mumble how tasty he must be.

"Hime-san?" Kaname inquisitively called across the table, "Please, don't be afraid to speak your mind."

He was not obnoxious and arrogant like army generals, Yuuki decided. He was actually giving her a chance to talk before papers were signed.

"My father's virtue is important, and I must maintain it as long as I live."

His eyes widened ever so slightly at the rich and divine voice coming from under the veil. Slowly his eyes closed shut to marvel it respectfully. They had said she had a hypnotizing beauty. Her soul was another heaven on earth.

"He made the decision for me, but…" Yuuki lingered over her words.

Kaname felt hindered by the pause and opened his eyes, wanting more of her voice.

"But I have to—" She felt terrified by her forthcoming words.

There was no reason to hesitate. Yet her father wanted to make the treaty permanent. Was this the turmoil he felt when he decided to let the foreigners marry her? The burden of peace and protection of innocent lives were at stake.

What could she do? Run away? Ask him to free her?

"I…" Yuuki quickly composed herself, continuing a breath later.

His eyes fell over the delineation of the veil where her hidden face resided. "I welcome your decision, whatever it may be, Hime-san." Kaname added gently.

She shivered at the resounding placidity of his voice. As if it had the power to calm the storm brewing in, both, her heart and mind. He was too supreme, his comforting voice was teasing.

"Have to prepare myself." Yuuki deliberated, "For this marriage."

Kaname felt his shoulders incline and gradually he was sitting up. His eyes beamed and a shy smile coated his mouth. "That will not be a problem. Does it mean you accept the offer?"

_Offer? _Yuuki blinked up at Kaname through her veil.

Her world burned.

First somewhere in her heart, slowly to her fingertips; the edges of her mouth, tongue; and finally her skin. Every part of her burned.

She felt herself wheeze and tremble before the man. Through the veil, she saw his deep red eyes blazed with solemnity she hadn't known. The sincerity of his eyes was impeccable and secretly thrilling. Long dark locks lay caressing his cheeks, shyly dangled on the base of his neck. His brows were dark, a serene and neat line above his pleading eyes.

Absently Yuuki rubbed her chest and forced herself to breathe again.

"Were you the one to propose marriage between us?" She asked.

Kaname smiled to himself, his long lashes creeping over his eye as they shut in a contemplative blink. "Yes."

So her father hadn't sold her.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr<strong>

**Read & Review**

**Thank you**

* * *

><p>*tearing up* Thank you for your unconditional support. I can't believe how wonderful you are. Thank you again.<p> 


	3. Veil

_Oh Lady of the Foreign Land, you let the sun and moon idolize your beauty. But you hide it from me, why?_

**φ**

Kaname kept his eyes closed longer than necessary. He sent the offer once the treaty was declared. To appease their nations, exchange in supplies, gross and product was mandatory. Their countries would stand together like brothers, march arm-in-arm into battle, celebrate and mourn together as one family.

The proposal was fruitful, allowing everyone to witness the treaty meant more than paper. Now it was personal, brimmed with honor and reverence. If one of them declined the marriage, in spite of the obvious ineptness, later it wouldn't draw issues. Their fathers' words would remain sincere as ever.

Yuuki inspected the table separating her from the silent prince.

Her father merely accepted his proposal, validating the significance of their nation's relationship. Now she wished she hadn't screamed at him.

"I accept the proposal." She spoke confidently, "But I have conditions."

The red of Kaname's irises winked eerily in the stillness. The attentive elders shifted in their mats uncomfortably, leaning forward on their knees, lured by her cherub voice.

"What are your conditions?" Kaname observed for symptoms of doubt in her body language.

She was error-free, undaunted unlike earlier and immobile. Her voice even and loud, harnessing authority he often acquired for his guards. Never having to obey other's orders, Kaname was surprised that he didn't feel anger, and instead intrigue stole over his stolidity. Someone was actually going to make him follow orders. Kaname chuckled under his hand.

"What if I don't agree to your conditions?" Kaname murmured, a hint of amusement wired in his words.

"These conditions aren't hard to follow." Yuuki assured, "But they are important to me. If you feel uncomfortable, I'll have to leave, and the marriage contract must be forgotten."

"Very well." Kaname waited with an inviting smile as he watched Yuuki. "You seem reasonable. I wish to hear your conditions."

The veil shifted and his heart palpitated nervously. He was already sitting up, strung by the thought of what lay hidden beneath the cover. The elders also sat riveted, eyes planted upon Yuuki. His discerning gaze caught glimpses of red lips. Kaname felt his own tremble and his knees weaken. He coveted to see more, but the owner had other plans apparently. Ruefully shaking out of the alien emotion known as impatience, Kaname sat back, calm and immutable once more.

"First condition, you will let me see and communicate with my family."

Calmly Kaname blinked, a knuckled fist brushed his left brow briefly before falling somewhere under the table. "That can be done. I had no intention of keeping you apart from your family."

"Second condition," Yuuki began, "You will not impose restrictions on my daily life."

Kaname's brows furrowed in contemplation, but he wasn't angry, only confused. "Restrictions?"

"You won't stop me from having interests outside of the palace, outside of our marriage life, in foreign subjects and recreational activities." Yuuki described.

The furrow of his brows cleared into its previous serene line. "Not to worry, you will have your freedom."

"Third condition." Her jeweled hand rose to clench the table edge. His eyes skittered toward it like a running spider, latched onto the sight thirstily. "You will not see my face."

The elders gasped and threw their heads around, baffled. Kaname's stare lifted from her hand to the veil. "But I must see my wife." He said purposefully.

"This veil is as far as you can see." Yuuki lifted the jeweled ends.

His eyes fastened raptly on the beautiful red lips appearing for half a second, then she lowered it, forever casting the sight into shadow. His heart throbbed like never before, instantly sprung with horrid lust for more. Yet Kaname swallowed his desire and evenly replied, breathing shakily. "You are tricking me."

"I don't believe it's important to see each other's faces. As long as we can see each other's hearts." Her reply credible, blended with supercilious decree.

She was a pureblood, indeed. A wry smirk tickled the corner of his lips, Kaname nodded. His finger tapped the table in speculation.

"Ouji-sama." And elder twisted uncertainly toward him. "This, this, are you sure?"

"Fair." Kaname declared. "I accept your conditions."

The elders cast explosive glares among themselves, never uttering a vowel. They set the contract in front of Yuuki and Kaname.

"This contract will bind you two in marriage: you will be joined physically, mentally, and spiritually as one. For the future of our empire, you will bring new generations and a new future to the world. In this contract, you are both liable to protect, love, and care for one another. Each person will initial in his or her designated places. Both will promise to continue their life together." The elder turned from Kaname to Yuuki.

"The marriage denotes the ties of two countries who are now sworn in alliance. In the event of war between the nations, it won't nullify your marriage. You will continue to stay devoted to one another until death."

The elder on Yuuki's left held open a palm. She allowed him to take her wrist. His grip tightened testily, loving the sensation of her skin. Holding her wrist over a cup, he slit the skin and showered the depressed with crimson rain. The elder who had been orating, paused, enveloped by the sensual invitation of her young blood.

On the other side, the elder on Kaname's right had done the same. Once the cups were filled and their cuts sealed, the orator issued them to exchange blood.

"You will both drink each other's blood from these cups." The elder picked up Kaname's and placed it in front of Yuuki, repeating the motion with hers. "Take each other's life forces, from today onward you will exchange blood forever. Marriage between purebloods last for eternities. Accepting the other's blood is a sign of affection, a promise to equally take and receive life forces."

Kaname lifted the cup. His nose tingled from Yuuki's scent. As he drank the contents, his senses burst. Too suddenly he tasted her, felt her, touched her, wanted her again and again. His world shook at the enormity of the taste falling inside of his body. His organs absorbed it immediately. She tasted pure and saccharine.

Yuuki helplessly gripped the mat as the force of his blood plummeted inside of her body. Her nerves tickled as it soared into every corner and curve, filling her emptiness. He felt and tasted glorifying, as she had assumed. Now that she had tasted his blood, she became desperate for another round, but she refused to indulge. Rationality scorned instinct, and Yuuki pushed the empty cup away coldly. One assumed she was disgusted to have drunk another's blood. Her heart continued to pound in her chest. It screamed inside of her perfectly still body.

She quelled the hunger with a ferocious mental shake. Her mind won the battle. Yuuki gazed at the cup intently.

"You must now sign the marriage contract." The elder revealed the document. "This states you will be legally become husband and wife, ready to spend your life as one body. Do _you_, Kohana, Yuuki Maemi, take Kuran Kaname to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." As her whisper flooded the room, the elder offered her a quill and pointed to the empty space.

"Your signature, here."

Seconds passed as her elegant hand worked her name in beautiful calligraphy on the paper. The ink dried, and the elder retrieved the document.

"Do you, Kuran Kaname, take Kohana, Yuuki Maemi, to be your wedded wife?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. Yuuki regarded the prince pensively. Casually Kaname took the quill, his contemplate stare beheld the document. "I do." He said, running the ink on the line that required his name.

"This document is proof of your marriage. You are now pronounced husband and wife." The elders bowed toward them.

It was merely signing a contract, although, it was life altering for each. Since both were bound legally as one for the remainder of their life. Yuuki held back and let the thought seep into her brain.

Husband and wife…Man and woman…Prince and Princess…Many names to the relationship, yet the appropriate one sufficed was 'strangers.'

Despite Kaname and Yuuki were declared a couple, she hardly knew the vampire, consumed his blood, let it revolve in her body, and wanted it secretly. Now she was shuffled deeper in the tent where lights were dim, and the sounds of the night barely touched the warm room.

"Wait here, Hime-sama." The grinning maids trailed out of the room.

Yuuki gaped around herself, welled with dread all over again.

The entire experience was odd: after signing the contract, they had shared their first meal, which ended quite soon because she barely ate a thing. According to the maid's insistence, she was given a warm drink before being guided to the large suite.

"It'll help you tonight." Why did they grin like hyenas?

Yuuki was helped on the bed, her gown draped over her mattress. Leaving her to sit in the middle, they lowered the transparent nettings, giggled musically and danced out.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki called.

The red-faced maids snickered. "Just sit still, Hime-sama."

"Leaving me all by myself…" She muttered at the flapping curtains. Huffing loudly, Yuuki stared at the frail nettings. She felt as weak as the dim fire in the lamp. The golden colors galloped the ceiling and floor, embraced her through the netting.

The silence reminded her of how tiresome the day had been. Yuuki eyed the pillows and lay down. Her bones were weary from traveling, demanding rest. Now that she had a chance to sleep, her eyes stayed wide open. Restively she turned over, twitching in the tight garments and pinned hair. She ached for her own bed, to be in the company of her own maids and parents.

Movement drifted from the entrance of the suite. Yuuki sat up, lifted the veil over her chin. "Can you open my robes? It hurts to sleep in this."

Kaname halted in front of the bed, blinking wide.

Her own eyes bloated on the tall man standing outside of the nettings. "I-I thought you were a maid!" She gasped, the veil dropped as she shrank back.

"The maids have retired." Kaname replied, sweeping the net aside.

Yuuki fidgeted and pushed her legs over the side of the bed. Gripping the sheets, she shakily breathed. Why was he in her room? Did he honestly believe they would initiate in strenuous but enjoyable activity that often occurred between a man and a woman? They were strangers!

Sound laughter echoed from over her shoulder. The weight of the mattress shifted, indicating he had taken the spot on the other side. She kept her back turned, lip tucked between fangs, fingers squeezed sheets and eyes clamped shut.

The marriage bed…the marriage bed… She _feared _the marriage bed.

Kaname leaned forward; his hand brushed her straight back.

She tensed automatically, trembled and leaned away.

His fingers dipped down her spine, inciting short gasps. Kaname's eyes narrowed over the golden sash around her narrow waist. His arm swept across her abdomen and his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear upon the veil. Yuuki raptly turned her head away, cringing from the touch.

"You said you couldn't sleep." He whispered in her ear.

She felt his fingers undo her sash, shedding the material in a single movement. An amused smirk filled his lips. The closer he leaned into her ear, the further she slipped out of reach, until he was bending over Yuuki and she lay cramped on one side, face hidden in her arms.

"I don't bite _hard,_ promise." Kaname watched her shaking arms. The red veil clung to her cheek. He noted the paleness of the skin pressed against the material.

Yuuki opened her fists and reared her head. Her piercing red eyes looked head on into his. "Don't take me lightly!" She sat up fluidly, almost shoving him back on the mattress. "Do you think this is a joke? If you toy with me, do you think I'll give in and let you-you…Don't even go there!" Yuuki admonished.

"Where?" Inquisitively Kaname tilted his head to the side. His eyes traveled over her bouncing chest, heat radiated from Yuuki. His knuckles glided against her ribcage and touched a button over her breast. "Here?"

She slapped his hand sharply. "We may have signed a contract, but you don't know who I am."

"I do. You are Yuuki." He answered with a genuine smile.

Her mouth fell open. "How can you look so…So…"

"Hmm?" His eyes were shimmering as he leaned forward, almost breathing against her veil.

Yuuki yanked back, head hitting pillows. "You are not as pure as you look."

He stared solemnly at Yuuki then grinned. Turning his head away, Kaname laughed. "Do you think a man of my status hasn't been with women before?"

"You can have thousands of women in your lifetime, it's none of my concern." Yuuki informed.

He whispered something under his breath, head rotated to admire Yuuki. The adoration of his gaze enticed her, it told her to remain lying on the pillows, let him overpower her and all she had to do was succumb to him. Yuuki blinked awake from the mental image and jerked up, tucking her knees under herself, observant of his pursuing eyes.

"I can't, because tonight you are the only woman in my mind."

Her eyes narrowed distrustfully. "And tomorrow it'll be someone else. The next day, same thing. You sure make a good impression."

The corners of his mouth were raised in a smirk. His mouth was full of taste of Yuuki, hugging his breath. She lovingly decorated his thoughts all evening. "You taste as glorious as you seem when you are angry."

Yuuki clenched her teeth. "Are we actually having a conversation about me?"

"If you don't like it, we can do something else…" His fingers trailed over her skirt.

She wiggled out of the way. "No. We are certainly not doing that. What do you take me for?"

"My wife."

"I told you, I need to prepare myself."

His eyes twinkled. "I don't mind, but you can't keep hiding your face from me for an eternity."

Yuuki sucked in a quick breath.

Kaname stared at her glowing eyes through the veil. "They say you are beautiful, like a goddess."

She turned her head away.

"You're incomparable."

"Did you know about me when you proposed for my hand?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

Kaname didn't blink away, his stare deep and lonesome. "I didn't."

"Then why did you propose?"

"To show our sincerity to your father. That we accepted and understood your people, that we were willing to take his reason for existence and treat it as one of our own. However, I didn't expect…" Kaname carelessly smiled, "Someone impetuous."

"I am _not_." Yuuki announced.

"You sure are hot headed."

She stared at the crinkled sheets where his hand lay between them. "You…are not sleeping here." Yuuki informed.

"I'm not, according to whom?" He defied.

"Me."

"And why is that?"

Yuuki gritted her fangs. "I've never shared a bed with a man in my life. Even though we're…married, I can't cross that border yet. I can't trust you."

"Are you always selective with people?"

She paused, "You don't understand." Yuuki whispered. "To you it means nothing, but to me it's waiting for the right time…_to_…" She clenched her eyes fearfully.

Kaname was on his feet in a start, tugged the nets back in place. "I'm sorry to have scared you. Please, don't fret." He stepped into the dimness of the room, farther from the bed. "No one will disturb you. I loosened your sash, I hope you can rest easily."

Yuuki curiously parted the net.

Kaname turned around patiently. "I was jesting earlier. I have no intention of touching you against your will. I knew something like this would occur. When we leave for your new home, you'll have none of this to worry about. I've arranged private quarters to accommodate you."

For some reason as Yuuki gazed at the man standing in the melting light, he seemed charming all of a sudden.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr<strong>

**Read & Review**

**Thank you**


	4. Kin

_They call it foolish, the secret in my smile. They scoff at goodness, the radiance of my eyes. They name it frivolous. I name it you._

**φ**

The quixotic feelings bathing her the night earlier diminished in the morning. Yuuki, being a pertinacious pureblood, admonished herself. How could she begin to think the strange prince was charming? The maids must've added secret ingredients in her food it seemed, no wonder she eyed him as a blushing maiden would. Never in her precious life had Yuuki blushed or considered a man to be charming, a ludicrous notion as it was would never occur to a dignified woman such as herself.

She was cradled by angels, kissed by goddesses as a babe, loved and cherished by her natives as a young lady. A person of her caliber didn't submit to silly feelings. She scoffed ravenously at her previous musing. As far as she was concerned, they were purely strangers. By now he'd probably forgotten her middle name.

The longer she spent in his company Yuuki sensed a promiscuous vibe scintillating his speech. Her conviction cemented over last night's development. His straightforwardness was more out of brawn reputation than intuition. Yet, she was scandalized by his nature when she went over the event in detail early morning in her mind, eventually coming to the austere conclusion that he certainly wasn't charming after all.

He was a wire of a harp trembling whenever her fingers played. Bendable, quivering and crying in her touch, and if she were a proficient musician, she'd make him cry out in delight or terror. It would take Yuuki little effort to set him straight.

If the maids were surprised to find her sleeping alone in what was supposedly the Eve of All Eves glamorized as the first night husbands and wives shared a bed, among other things, they controlled their surprise and kept their pity to themselves, resorting to prepare Yuuki for the journey to the foreign mountains.

The tents were dismantled, a nightly city tuned to the rising moon and crumbled between the spaces of the morning sun. Yuuki watched guards stagger with posts and remove remains of the camp. Workers salvaged and packed items inside carriages, those fortunate enough to travel on cargo or by animal carried domiciliary trinkets suitable on horseback. A productive quantity of workers were supplied with her father's orders, all obligated to escort and assist in settling Yuuki in her new home before returning.

Though momentary, her heart became lighter in the company of familiar palace workers.

Beauteous carriages waited upon Yuuki. Silk red cushions swallowed the interior from the preliminary view of the door. She was helped into a silken mattress inside, her gown flared and veil stretched over her face like a mask. She unbuckled her shoes and set them aside, resisting removing her socks and further alarming the maids. Horses stood waiting anxiously, scouts gravitated toward the streets and soon the entourage lurched forth.

Bleakly Yuuki watched her homeland sink under the terrain of dust, farmland and rivers. The palace shimmered like a distant star in the widening distance. The golden soil of the courtyard carpeted the resplendent image, she held her breath longingly and the image twisted opaque; a fading memory overrun by turning events, lost and abandoned in the hills of childhood.

Her white fist wiped tears under the veil. In the repetitive sway of the carriage, she glanced at the smoky soil chiseling over the side of the carriage and caked her veil. She pretended to be affected by the dust and wept secretly, blaming the stinging dust for her tears. Even in the bustling motions of the entourage, there were nameless and fulfilling sounds and scents of the forest, foreign and forgotten attributes of the wild.

He noticed her fight with herself at the window and said at long last, tilting his hat lower against the side of his elegant neck. His indescribable profile was aloof in the unremitting puffs of dust, bearing sunlight like a normal human despite his ancestral avoidance with radiation, Kaname looked aimable on the stallion.

"You have no reason to cry." Kaname didn't look at her as the horse continued its relaxed pace alongside the carriage.

She jerked, caught off guard and stared at him drearily through the red veil. Unable to decipher him, Yuuki squinted lengthily to procure a glimpse of a familiar identifier. She clenched her jaw and straightened her small shoulders after finding it.

"You have your conditions remember." Kaname hoisted the reigns in one hand and lifted the rim of his hat. His slanted eyes were a radiant maroon against the sun. In the narrowed shade of the hat, shadows curled around his forehead.

Locks of dark hair seeped down his cheeks and feathered tenaciously along the collar of his shirt. "You are free to visit and meet them whenever you want. Before the conditions come into effect, may I remind you first you have to meet your in-laws?" An unruly drop of sweat tickled his cheek, slid under the curve of his elegant, smooth jaw.

He caught the clench of her fingers on the windowsill. "No, you can't turn around and head home, if that's what you're thinking."

Her lips curled in disdain. "Don't mock me." Yuuki muttered across the path.

Kaname angled his eyes sideways at Yuuki sitting at the window. His white stallion grumbled in the tensed atmosphere. "Do you not want to meet your in-laws?" He sensed, looking immaculately ahead.

"I never said that." She murmured hesitantly, gaze accidently mauling over his solid physique and fell upon the pale horse. Leaning slightly outward, she touched the cloud-like softness of the stallion's rib. "What's his name? Assuming, he is male."

"He is named after me."

She stilled with auguring derisiveness. "Oh, well he's well-mannered and sincere compared to you."

He smirked before tossing her a look of feigned disapproval. "Seems I offended you somehow? I'm told women think differently. Considering my inexperience and failure to understand women, I guarantee you'll have much work in the future." He struck a discourteous and lewd smile at the edge of the sentence, gauging the visibility of burning eyes in the veil.

Amusement bled into his soul the more irritated she became by the tease. "You should rest; it'll be a long journey."

Before she reproached him, Yuuki frowned at the invigorating and near dismissal value in his accompanying her carriage. His counterparts and lithe guards were at the head, directing the voyage. Her criticism of Kaname's decorum and mien diminished at the informal arrangement. Normally significant figures led the entourage, circled by personal guards of his own. He was by her side instead.

"Did you think I'd jump out and run away?"

He didn't miss the cheekiness of her remark and replied identically, "I did, so I thought of hauling you on horseback and not unfasten you unless we reach our destination."

"You mean to tie me like a rabid animal?" She gasped incredulously.

Patches of sunlight greased his handsome façade. Kaname surveyed her posture and imagined her looking surprised. "Don't like it?"

"Watch who you're talking to!" Yuuki rebuked, "I've never been insulted or treated lowly in my life."

"How fortunate." Kaname said. "All I meant was tying you would be convenient than watching you get eaten by lions and wolves."

"I am a competent pureblood who can withstand any attack." Yuuki announced. "You might not be aware, but I served with my father's army for a short term. I was taught combat by our famous generals."

"It will be interesting to see our skills in match at some point." He replied as astutely as a diplomat would about dead rodents and molds in cracks.

As one knew better, diplomats could care less about such adaptations. His indifference annoyed her but she refrained. Acknowledging her impetuous nature, idly Kaname acquired methods and shameless variations to tease, irate and distract Yuuki, who would otherwise be dismal as a waning flower in winter.

"Do you not believe me? I have no reason to lie." Yuuki pressed.

"I believe you." Kaname bowed his head deeply. "Would you be willing to combat me someday? For entertainment, of course."

"No harm in defeating you in a friendly match." Yuuki agreed.

"Defeat?" In the common place of the lands he'd soon lord, among his people, soldiers, palace officials, and guards either provisional, as well as honorable generals saluted Kaname for his dexterity in swordsmanship and war tactics.

For one who was molded in the harsh and tough wild, he was cut, trimmed and welded endearingly like swords smiths honing knives. Kaname was trained to bear feral challenges expressionlessly. Purebloods mustered and battled armies from youth, and because of their inability to expire from mortal wounds it was to their benefit while watching first hand the significance of the color red in carcasses. He had seen over a million deaths already, which led him the honor to designate and aspire to improve national security.

The middle lands were connected the giant seas and lower hemisphere of the country, all networked and associated economically with the middle. The greater resource center was the lower portion of the country where the moderate temperate atmosphere produced fine farms for harvesting and due to its rural location labor was feasible when cities needed extra help in factories. The middle lands were prosperous from its connections across the country.

Aware of the land's progression and effective economy standards, Kaname insisted on sewing old wounds and form an alliance. His suggestion was highly criticized by the royal family, and with insistence, they assented after realizing the benefits. His expeditious discovery of Haruka's daughter came as a surprise at a later date. As a single prince of the royal lineage, Kaname sent the proposal after some deliberation.

Haruka had agreed in the end.

Despite business arrangements ought to remain in coldblooded-business status and he overstepped the line, Kaname figured if winning Haruka's trust was the goal, marrying and taking Yuuki under his wing would be genius. And it was. Haruka left her completely at his disposal. He was no erudite when it came to marriage. In fact, he was clueless about having a woman around all the time.

Besides doing the obvious things with women in bed, what else was there?

She was no compliant woman either. Listening to a few words at intervals, he assumed she swallowed charcoal, wood, any flammable artifact to breathe fire. Her sizzling, seething words were as unpredictable as a slicing attack in battle. She was armed, and he hadn't been warned when she struck him deep in the chest. She'd lower her sword and cackle at the wound, then hungrily brand him with more strikes.

Feeling as if he was at the edge of the world, Kaname gaped widely at the stretching land. He had dug a hole and would bury himself alive. It would turn out incidentally that Yuuki would be the grave keeper and pour soil on him, a ruthless grin under her veiled face while she did so.

His grip tightened on the reigns. The stallion sensed his unease and huffed, shaking his head. He touched the area between the ears in assurance.

Marriage wasn't troublesome, the palace Elders agreed. Pureblood couples thrived peacefully at the palace. It was natural that distance spread like caves of water in the relationship. Purebloods won over time and melted with the everlasting universe that it was advisable to temporarily rest from the relationship, nonetheless, the crucial point was returning to normalcy afterwards. Swearing to exchange life forces solely was the ultimate bond between purebloods: to become the ultimate source of comfort, nutrition and love for the other.

If they continually exchanged blood without seeing each other, the process would thereby be facilitated. Kaname imagined his relationship with Yuuki to be undemanding, neither requiring to see the other, handling conversations briefly at periodic ceremonies, and living outside the boundaries of a restrictive marriage. She could follow her conditions, and he'd stay out of her way.

A simple-minded woman such as Yuuki kept things close to her heart, no doubt she'd disagree. Yet if he pressured urgencies evident between a man and woman, he foresaw nightmares.

The last thing he wanted was to break Haruka's trust with a broken marriage.

He'd have to keep her satisfied and adhere to her conditions. Meaning no requests to remove the veil, but he disapproved living without recognizing her face. Suddenly like a brash coyote howling in the middle of the night, envy twirled its noose around his heart. He envied the maids who helped her dress for they had unsuspectingly become the luckiest creatures in land to witness her face.

Full of caution, Kaname watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose I'll accept defeat if it's only a friendly match."

The veil slipped high over her dark hair. The heaviness weighed over her breast and shoulders, sweeping generously over her hands when she leaned forward to gaze at the forest trees. He snatched at the crawling, sluggish and hesitant drop. Yuuki dabbed her pate and rearranged the veil. Bothered like hot liquor erupting through a bottle, Kaname sighed and looked away.

"Don't go easy on me." She held on watchfully, her elbows locked on the sill and eyes planted on Kaname's profile. Her knuckles bumped up her chin while she admired the green land. "I'd like to see your skill."

"Oh, hmm." Kaname nodded unenthusiastically.

Her arms extended and she stretched languidly, robes shifted over her bodice and caught around her breasts. Bare arms hung over her head and silently sailed in her lap.

The sight froze a ghosting image of her lounging in bed, arms and hair tossed over the pillow, legs curled and open to the eye. He fought to stare at the troops ahead, at the mundane siege of horses and guards riding in the forest. Each time his eyelids slid, the image of Yuuki in bed with messed hair, rumpled clothes and irresistibly relaxed while he slid her skirt over her thighs fortified. In each blink, her skirt rose higher from his hands. One more blink, her lips rode up in a smile, and he had touched the heat between her thighs. A soggy, saturated sanctuary at the apex of her thighs.

He sighed even harder, drowsy with lust.

Last night she specified not to share a bed and her body with him. He was not in a rush, and therefore, wouldn't touch her… _Except_ in his thoughts. He'd touch and suck her as much as he wanted there.

The entourage rested by a stream late at noon. Food and drinks were passed between guards. Kaname had wandered elsewhere with his guards to converse. She sat alone in her carriage, arms wrapped around a pillow, warm in the noon heat but grateful to the shade. The voyage restarted at Kaname's orders, it was another five-hour journey. In the chilly evening, tents were raised and fires crackled from pits. She decided to sit down on a bench, a metal rod in hand to stroke the fire. She lost herself in the dancing flames, the ember ashes filtered the seams of air and scattered in the forest.

For seven miles guards were posted, watching over camp in the night. Kaname ordered similarly influential ones to scout every other hour and return to him with updates on roadblocks or suspicious activity.

"Hime-sama?" A maid bowed next to Yuuki's bench, the soil caked her supple forehead. Absently Yuuki brushed away the dirt. She squealed in surprise, ducking shyly. "Th-thank you, Hime-sama. Ouji-sama has asked you to dine with him in his tent. He said it's safer inside. Please, come with me."

"Tell him I'm not hungry." Yuuki replied.

The alarmed maid lingered silently on her quivering feet. "He…won't like that, Hime-sama." The girl mumbled. "Please, follow me. We don't want to make him angry."

Forcefully stroking the fire, Yuuki said, "He can't make me eat when I have no appetite. If he's worried about my staying outside, tell him I'll go in shortly."

The speechless maid darted to the enormous tents. Her shadow whispered in the wind.

Yuuki cradled her warm temple. She wasn't bred and suited for traveling. There hadn't been opportunities requiring her to travel, and although their voyage lasted one day she was already uncomfortable and craving for a day away from carriages, guards, horses who were named after princes, and princes who watched her on horseback. All day was she stifled inside with nothing to do than interact with Kaname, listen to maids mumble behind their fans and be jealously gawked at.

She was beginning to enjoy the grievances of leaving home forever, yet the grief would stretch out and paint the life she'd begin with Kaname, with strange maids and in-laws. She hadn't properly prepared herself for the transpiring lifestyle.

Yuuki dropped her hands and stared achingly toward the stars, a soft cry tickling her wheezing exhale.

Now more than ever, she wanted to talk to her mother, ask for guidance and advice. How would she meet her in-laws? What could she say to them? Should she sit silently and answer only when spoken to? And her new obligations as a princess, could she fulfill them? What about her relationship with Kaname? Despite his hinting they'd live in separate quarters, something about his lascivious smirk and beguiling eyes convinced Yuuki he was a carnal beast who'd enjoy disheveling her robes regardless they were in bed.

She just _couldn't _trust the man.

Muffling tears in her hands, she hunched over in the seat, overcome by an outlandish hurricane of sobs.

A comforting heat draped upon her painful back. The softness nestled her neck and veiled head. She gaped at the wool shawl falling over the bench and up at the towering man in white. His dark locks shivered messily over piercing ruby eyes.

"Don't stay out here for too long." Kaname murmured, the gentlest sound she'd ever heard. "The maids have prepared your tent and are waiting for you."

Yuuki flinched when his hand descended over her head.

Fingers froze and retracted, hovering the veil on her hair. "A nights rest will ease your pains. We'll reach the palace tomorrow afternoon. It's not too far now."

"Stop trying to be nice." A fury as delirious and injurious fought over her quaking voice. Sharply her head snapped up at Kaname, the fury had won. "I don't need your hospitality. You don't know about my pains." Shooting up, the shawl flopped to the ground at their feet, Yuuki walked over it, all too unwavering and unemotional.

Kaname grabbed the wrist hidden beneath silk sleeves. His gelid fingers chiseled the tender flesh. The look in his eyes blighted its previous concern, and his voice shredded the starkest ounce of friendliness it suspended before her outburst. "What _don't_ I know?" The hostile vibe escaping from him twined her hand, shooting like poison up her arm and shoulder.

She numbed from the slaughtering force, staggered for scraps of self-preservation. His power was rivaling and potent, calamitous and black-winged that ran over her like seething blades. Fighting for control, limply she wrestled her poisoned arm.

"True, you may be leaving your birthplace, but don't forget you're starting anew in another, a place equally adaptable and nurturing than your home. It might not be the same," Ebony irritation swallowed the ruby irises, Kaname narrowed his eyes, and suddenly she was seeing his magnetizing fangs at the roof of his mouth.

She panted fearfully at the excruciating fang tips gleaming white and silver against the firelight. The longer he held her hand, the colder and firmer her fears entrenched to the wallows of her frightened soul. Something about him exuded sinister and insatiable madness. If he turned those fear-thrilling eyes upon her a second time, he'd have no problem killing her with his bare hands. Today she was reachable, all innocent and afraid, never before realizing the ferocity of his capacity.

"But you'll have to adjust and accept any differences you may find. I leave it to you to make yourself comfortable." A viper's hiss was ineffectual compared to his. "I _expect _you to."

As if he spat venom on her face, she ducked her head, shaking, gaping in terror at the ground. His domineering powers reached her throat and squeezed her windpipe. She coughed from the poison and wheezed as his arm circled her waist. Her legs turned to lead, knowing in advance they couldn't uphold her weight and she was seconds from collapsing, he righted her singlehandedly.

"You're a pureblood." He seemed to be admonishing as she continued coughing and swaying. "My powers should have no affect on you." As he said the words, he noticed her fumble for control and lurch like a winding home in a disastrous storm against him.

Kaname released her wrist at long last and hunched over to slip his hands under her legs. She trembled when she was lifted from the ground, her feverish forehead set against the rigid scapula by his shoulder.

Yuuki breathed dizzily and watched the tents swivel into dots of white and gray.

Kaname carried her into the tent filled with maids. They shuffled worriedly as he reclined her sweltering body on the cushions. Kneeling over Yuuki, he touched her wet throat and opened the few buttons of her collar. Inside the veil her eyes widened in alarm and closed, fatigued to stop him.

"Bring a bowl of cold water." Kaname instructed. Yuuki opened her eyes, her rasping mouth clicked open in the heat. Kaname unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them to his elbows. His fingers grazed the veil against her chin. Stopping unknowingly, he waited for her to react.

"Ouji-sama?" The maid had returned with the articles. "Do you want me to do it?"

Kaname pulled back and sat up. "Cool her body." He took a cup from the tray and nicked his wrist. Blood dripped inside, pooled to the rim and he filled another before sealing the cut. "Make sure she drinks blood. She is enervated."

"Hai, Ouji-sama." The group of maids nodded and quickly rubbed wet towels on her pale arms and legs.

Kaname exited the tent to greet a field of frantic guards. They were from Haruka's palace who must've caught him transporting her to the tent.

"Ouji-sama, is Hime-sama feeling alright?" A guard meekly peered through the opened seams of the tent.

Kaname drew the curtain and turned around. "She will be fine."

"I worked in Hime's quarters." Said the elderly man, "Before her departure, she had a spat with Ousama and refused to eat. She must have grown weak." The man opened his sleeve and prepared to slit the skin. "If needed, I'm willing to give her my blood."

Kaname touched the man's shoulder and beamed at his generous heart. "Thank you, but it won't be necessary. I'll make sure she is taken care of."

"Please, do so." The guard nodded, his flicking dark eyes lanced the tent repetitively. "She is a strong person."

"Rest assured." Kaname replied. "It won't happen again, I'll make sure of it."

Later in the night, her maids reported she consumed blood and was resting. He decided not to disturb her and waited until morning, when they prepared to depart to catch a glimpse of Yuuki. She ambled out of the tent gracefully, her arms solid on her sides and head draped in its usual red veil. She entered the carriage and sat listlessly in a corner.

"Hime-sama, please take great care of yourself." Her maids advised during the ride. "We were worried."

"It was minor fatigue." Yuuki dismissed.

"You have to be careful. The royal family won't like listening their new bride became ill."

"Our Ouji-sama was very concerned."

She scowled out the window and stilled on Kaname upon his horse. He was the kernel of her condition. His supernal powers distressed her drained body with the attack. Yuuki inspected her wrist for damages and brushed the impeccable skin. They said she drank his cogent blood, and its effects put at ease quicker. She acknowledged its resourceful and healing affects, granted her body seeped every last drop lustily. But the body didn't understand the logic of the mind for it reveled and clamored for his blood, while her rebelling mind reminded his furtive fangs and threatening valor.

He was gruesomely frightening. She clenched her wrist to soothe away the lingering brand of his metallic fingers.

Feeling eyes upon her, Yuuki reacted to the vague sensation by looking out the window. Kaname stared back at her. She stilled and let her breath catch up to her racing heart. His dark and anxious eyes wafted sensually over her sturdy shoulders and head, scrutinizing for flaws, perturbation, or affliction escaped from her maid's radar.

"Don't look at me so intensely…Like you're waiting for me topple so you can eat me." Yuuki mumbled under her breath to herself. Her fangs gritted close to her tongue. Pressing her lips together, she gulped, the sound blended with the pounding grooves of his stallion and carriage wheels.

It didn't go unnoticed by him. "Do I alarm you?" He had heard her mumble after all. "I wouldn't want to eat a person who collapses from fatigue. The taste would be bland and unsatisfying."

"Watch your words." She grunted nastily in her throat.

Kaname lowered the rim of his hat. "You will not refuse food and dine with me every day. This way I can ensure you're not starving yourself."

"Who said I was starving?" Yuuki demanded.

"Your body speaks for itself. Have a care and don't decline the invitation while I'm asking nicely."

She glared at her wrist, remembering his grip. "You looked like a monster last night." She whispered.

"I had no intention to." He replied as if he spoke about scattering leaves in autumn. "You must forgive me."

Yuuki drew circles over the region. She was exposed to his power, and it wouldn't be fruitful to turn a blind eye on a man lethal than toxic. Rationality claimed she ought to listen and obey. However, an encompassing need to know more about his power hosted her heart and mind, singing virtuously about resisting, objecting, giving him a hard time to feel the depth of his power. Purebloods were violently strong creatures, and despite she was one, she hadn't experienced power like his. It swallowed her body, pinned her to the floor and raped her of life.

Why did she want to provoke him then? A wise woman who hadn't tasted a stranger's blood until now, childishly wanted to bait and experiment the gauge of his power. Until it exploited her virgin body and fed on her vulnerability.

But she was not feeble. She too had equally disastrous powers. Knowing this, Yuuki realized and accepted that she was still no match for him.

"I'll let you dwell on it and wait for your forgiveness." Kaname said.

"Thank you for the blood." She whispered. "It was of immense help."

He stared at her from under the shade, rubies naturally alluring and brimmed with tenderness. She liked this stare better than the concerned, or the angry one. It received and stared in amazement, understanding and admiring a new specie without ridicule or skepticism, only plain surrender.

"You're welcome, it's my duty to look after your health." He took a breath and started, looked away to gather strength for his tickling vocal cords. "I heard you had an argument with Haruka Ousama and went on a hunger strike." He waited for her to speak up.

She dodged at the accusation, mumbling, "I'm guilty, I wish I hadn't been so angry."

"I'll take you home when the time is right."

Her head strung up at the words. "You will?" Yuuki branched out of the window, bounded with excitement by the news. "You're not lying, are you? Don't play with me."

He chuckled, "What makes you think I am? You can count on it soon. First you have to settle into your new home. Isn't there a tradition where the newly weds visit the bride's home? I'm sure there is…" Contemplating the soaring birds in the sky, he smiled secretly.

Yuuki balanced back on the mattress, wrung with elation. She pointed at Kaname warningly, "Don't take your word back. I'll never speak to you if you do."

"I won't."

The bobbing head in the veil indicated she nodded in affirmation and held him to his promise.

Lights flooded the palace, monuments and temples were flowered, and the streets were drenched with embellishments as citizens hurrahed and danced upon the approaching entourage. Two miles from the city, guards blew horns to alert their proximity. Another band of palace guards met them before making entrance.

Kaname charged to the front and spoke to the soldiers. The royal army bowed before him and announced their presence. Flowers were sprinkling on the waiting streets. The palace doors hung open in expectation. Along the noises in the moonlight avenue, Kaname turned to spy the carriage crowded by guards on horses, he saw a hand lift the curtain on the window and a veiled head peek out.

When they crossed the entrance into the streets, the standing citizens squealed and tossed flowers, praising and welcoming them back. More attention was according to the carriage where purified water was dumped on the wheels to carry the bride safely into the castle.

The royal Elders waited at the palace courtyard to welcome the newlyweds. Once the carriage rocked to a stand inside, guards and palace maidens stormed to open the door. The king and queen stood under the pagoda at a few distance. More servants lined out beside the carriage. Kaname dismounted his horse and strolled up the stoned path.

His waiting parents observed him for the first time after the voyage. Joousama glided forward, past her husband and smiled at her son. "Ouji, we hoped your journey was safe and went untroubled."

"Yes, it was a successful trip." Humor winded his tone before bowing to his waist respectfully. "There were no issues present."

"We are glad to hear the good news." Ousama nodded at Kaname. "You've linked yourself and our kingdom to an important pact with the neighboring lands. We're pleased with your efforts and forward thinking." Ousama glanced at his nervous wife. He rubbed her slender back comfortingly. "Your mother and I have been waiting anxiously for the last two days."

Kaname gestured to the elder that had accompanied him in the entourage. He carried a large chest and motioned toward the stairs of the pagoda. Placing it on the top stair, the elder bowed before the royals.

"Respectable Ousama and Joousama, as witness of Ouji-sama's wedding, I have maintained the marriage contract here."

"Thank you." Ousama answered. He looked at Kaname after a second. "Looks like everything went smoothly."

"It did."

"Ouji," Joousama spoke up with a shivering tickle in her throat, "Let us see your bride. We wish to meet our new daughter."

Kaname lowered his hand from his belt and turned around. The maids standing outside of the carriage looked hesitantly back. Unable to lure the bride out, they retreated in time for Kaname, who moved fluidly toward the gaping doors. The sound of curtains spreading apart quivered in the silence of the anticipant courtyard. The crowd stood on toes, breath held, knuckles white, large eyed and impatiently tight lipped to see the foreign bride. There wasn't a movement or an accidental echo when Kaname held open the curtain and peered inside.

She hadn't listened to the maids. Kaname found her sitting in the corner, legs folded, chest falling immediately as they rose, her fingers knotted on the silk spreading of the mattress. Through the veil a pair of sparkling diamonds gazed at Kaname. She sat absolutely still, afraid to move and breathe. He offered a hand, but she kept gaping at his face worriedly.

Turning solemn, Kaname nodded. "Come out, Yuuki. Don't be afraid." He whispered.

She gulped, the sound made him try it also. Her trembling hands unlatched the silk and lifted to grab his hand. She hesitated; a mournful sound swam out of her moist mouth.

"These are the people who raised me." Kaname said silently. "Consider them your parents as well." Her fingers curled around his palm frightfully. Nail punctured skin, unsealing drops of red on the floor.

Without strength, Yuuki plowed closer to the opening and Kaname. Gripping him as if he were rescuing her from a cave where she'd been lost for centuries. Her other hand lifted the skirt over her feet. She set one leg over the manual stair and slid the other one. Kaname guided her upright and into the open.

The unmoving world gaped in transient shock at the image the woman made, at the questionable veil.

She squeezed his hand raptly when he drew her from the carriage, slowly toward the stretching path directing to the pagoda. Her heavy breathing puffed and caused the veil to flutter over her mouth.

"It's ok." Kaname soothed under his breath. Yet she stood as if she would fall to the ground any second, her body lagged without motive to function. The ongoing shake in her body made him pause in alarm. Kaname absently touched her across the back, stretched his palm over the silk expanse and nudged her.

She stumbled, heaving like an ill person and whipped her head angrily at Kaname.

He smiled empathetically and closed his fingers around her sweat-lathered palm. "I'm right beside you, follow me."

Gingerly balancing her weight, she walked on his left up the path.

Heads of bowing soldiers and maids touched the ground. Yuuki dazedly rowed her eyes from side-to-side, perceiving the watchful courtyard as much as possible. They paused by the stairs; again she followed his lead to the top.

She didn't need to be told to bow. When she did, the king and queen gaped widely and glanced at Kaname.

Joousama took Yuuki by the shoulders. Within her fingers she felt her body tremble and jerk. She breathed at the veiled face. "Welcome to the Kuran clan. We are delighted to you have become part of our family."

"Thank you." Yuuki breathed gruffly.

"I hope the journey wasn't too hard on you." Joousama regarded her hands clench the sides of her skirt. "Did Kaname take good care of you?" The single response came as a nod from the girl. Smiling around, Joousama touched the veil and began raising it.

Yuuki grabbed her wrist firmly. The queen stared in slight question and fret, restraining from mouthing anything irregularly.

"It's just that," Yuuki closed her eyes fearfully and mustered courage to continue, "I made an agreement with your son. That's why it would be better to lift it in private."

"Oh." The queen blinked uncertainly. "I will take a peek then."

The audience watched their queen raise the veil and pull back with an impressive smile, looking starry eyed.

"_Beautiful…"_ She breathed in her husband's ear. The maids and guards cheered from below.

Ousama chuckled and looked at Kaname, who was standing with narrowed eyes, fangs gritting. _Another lucky person._

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr<strong>

**Read & Review**

**Thank you**


	5. Quagmire

_The moon basks over you and whitens your hair. In the time the darkness of my hair fades, I think of the nights I'll lie next to you._

**φ**

The queen braced her tea from spilling over her luxurious skirt and looked at him in contained reproach. Never in the centuries of her existence had she encountered such trivialities. Her son, whom she imagined replicated her in every which way was surprisingly conforming to one such triviality. The unusually deceptive matter surpassed logical lenience into a worrisome appraisal. She was not forgetful of her pureblood decorum, but she was a mother who refuted schemes that heralded marriages, especially her son's marriage.

"You agreed because of that?" Akemi scowled.

"Isn't it fair?" Replied her composed son who hadn't spared a tinge of mercy in his explanation. "She was brought to a foreign country so I was compelled to concede to the agreement."

"You pity too much. She obviously knew she was coming here or she wouldn't have married you."

"I have no complaints." Kaname made it in his selfless duty to add his two cents. He reached for a teacup delicately.

"Well you've done us a royal favor by sharing your wisdom, Ouji. Thank you." She hassled, dropping a cloud of mockery before sipping her tea. It had cooled, and she set it aside.

"I won't deprive myself of the benefits this marriage brings. I'm fine with following her conditions."

His mother laughed a little and blinked her intrigued red eyes. "What benefits? You'll miss out on all benefits if you let her push these regulations on you. What's next? She won't let you consummate the marriage? Marriage is a bond that harmonizes two people through body and soul. We're purebloods and have a greater need of the substance. It goes beyond blood-bond. Marriage isn't founded on conditions that separate the parties, and so it's not a marriage if it does. Why spurn the nature of a pure relationship with surreptitious commandments? There's no reason to cover a face in a veil." She alighted her observance and sat up. "Is she practicing a religion?"

Kaname paused, "No." He resumed sipping tea.

"It's bizarre, Ouji." Akemi voiced.

"Her reasons were simple." He wiped the bottom of the cup. "Shouldn't we learn to love each other's hearts, not the face?"

She sighed and dropped her head in the cushions of her chair. "I hadn't expected this."

"None of us did."

"I'm not judging her." She informed.

He sipped the warm tea.

"Her skin was soft and sweet looking. She's an appealing lady who fits our clan perfectly."

When Kaname thought the cessation of her deliberation arrived, Joousama gathered her skirt and rose from the chair.

"I'm going to talk to her." Akemi announced.

"To say what?" He warily inquired.

"That'll be between the two of us and things not concerning you." Circulating his chair, she patted him on the shoulder with a dazed grin. He found no comfort in the gesture and felt the seams of self-control unravel into whips of worry. He'd never felt perturbed by his mother before this moment.

Two days since the newlywed's arrival, citizens came uninterrupted to catch glimpses of the bride. Some hosted parties, sent packages of offerings and their blessing. As the recipient of constant covetous worship, Yuuki burrowed inside the quarters, preferring solitary. In spite of the considerately helpful maids, she wanted to unpack by herself, maul over photographs and cherished ornaments that lessened the heartache of being in a foreign country.

She was folding a neatly written letter on a table when the queen entered her quarters.

"I see you've begun to settle in." Akemi smiled from the foyer.

Dropping her writing utensils, Yuuki sagged into a deep bow. "Joousama, I wasn't expecting you or I would've greeted you properly. Please, forgive me, I'll change my habits."

Akemi touched the soft material of the veil. "Oh, not to worry. I'm not here to nag at you, dear." Her tone softened as she collected Yuuki by her shoulders and peered into the veil. "You are now one of us. I've never had a daughter so I'm looking forward to spend time with you." Her gaze paused on the white knuckles twisting against the material of her skirt. She stepped back and tenderly tried, "I didn't mean to make you nervous. Were you busy? You were writing something, I noticed."

Yuuki turned the paper upside down to conceal the contents. "It's for my parents."

"You may leave the letter with one of our clerks, he'll be happy to send it to your father's palace."

Unable to tear from the sheet, Yuuki blinked sadly. "I will soon."

Akemi gestured to the room. "It must be stuffy in here. Do you want to take a walk with me?" She gestured to the garden outside.

Her lips swept up with longing at the colors of her words. "My mother tended to a garden similar to the one outside back at home."

"I recommend you visit it often." Akemi murmured. "Treat it like your private retreat. When I need a place to think, I take a stroll there and sit down, watch the birds and the day turn over."

Her veiled head turned sideways, a cautious steer and stopped at length in wide-eyed observation. "You do?"

"Of course, as mature and able purebloods like us can be, we can't tame our emotions like we want. A change of environment, no, fresh air does the trick every time." Akemi glided closer to Yuuki and shackled her thinner arm. "Come and sit with me."

With nimble steps, she followed Akemi in the emerald field titillating with blossoms and fountains. It didn't replicate her mother's precious gardens; nonetheless, the incomparable pulchritude was nothing like she'd ever seen. Beyond the brick garden walls, hills rolled and touched the horizon. Trees wobbled in the breeze, tearing the blankness of white clouds with jagged lines. Mountains from her homeland collided with soils into new country, and just for a moment, Yuuki felt her heart welcome the thought of how far the land had stretched to come see her into her new home. She bowed her head toward the white perches powdered in snow.

Akemi smiled broadly on her right, she invited Yuuki to a stoned bench diagonal to a fountain, under elevated bundles of roses, hibiscuses and jasmines. Yuuki collected her gown and joined the queen. The fresh air tickled her nose and fanned her emotionally crowded chest, waving away loneliness and homesickness. Loudly she inhaled and let it stretch through her belly, leaving an after scent of azaleas.

With her eyes closed, it was susceptible to construe she was still sitting in her mother's garden at home. The maids were wandering about in huddles, whispering among themselves. Birds browsed, chirping for food. Haruka was around the corner, speaking to a scout and would appear through the clearing. He'd hail her over and she'd bound up, dashing to give him a hug.

All of it seemed far away, twisting inside a cage of opaque emptiness. Yuuki looked up at the twirling clouds soaring over the palace.

Her new home. Her husband's home.

"Doesn't it feel nice?" Akemi murmured.

Registering her presence, she alertly nodded. "Yes, thank you for bringing me here."

Akemi peered at her locked fingers, coiled and blanch from pressure. Lightly she caressed her knuckles and enfolded them under hers. "When I first came here, I was very scared." She admitted softly.

Yuuki gaped at her tender hands. Her warm fingers massaged her clench, allowing circulation back to her numbed digits. It had been an unconscious habit. Yuuki mumbled an apology and Akemi chuckled.

"The queen had passed away, and the royal maidens were my sole source to learn palace custom from. Sometimes they weren't helpful. I was teased, betrayed, but most of all, I was lonely." Akemi gazed at the palace longingly, her sigh unusually weary and heavy from memories. "I thought I might as well give up and go back home, make up some reason to get out of here."

Yuuki stuttered, incapable of withholding her objections.

Akemi grinned without looking. "True, this is not something a queen must talk about. But I truly was unhappy for the first few months. I went to sleep crying, and I was told to do things I had no clue about! Imagine—can you imagine what a mess I was?" She returned to Yuuki in fascination. "I was firm on believing this palace and my being a queen wasn't for me. 'Give it someone else, I don't want it.' " She declared.

"Then," Yuuki leaned forward, intrigued by the woman who overcame herself to be the rightful queen of her country. "What did you do? Run away?"

Akemi blushed in her hands, "Oh, I wish I had the guts to. I waited on my family to retrieve me." She smirked aloofly. "And you know what they told me? Toughen up; you're a married woman. Every girl has to walk this path in her life. My mother had to do it and so did I." She turned endearing eyes on Yuuki. "This is why I'm glad I had a son. So that when he married, I could tell this to his wife, a daughter who's terrified like I was."

Basking at the flesh of her knuckles, Akemi kissed the swell of her bones. "You aren't alone here. Whenever you feel insecure, come to me."

Yuuki lowered her gaze. "Thank you for the offer."

"I'm not just being polite." She whispered. "This is your new home where you'll foster memories, children, life-long bonds and grandchildren. You might be wary now and in your heart, the only place called home is beyond—" Her eyes motioned toward the white layered mountains winking from the east. "Those mountains, there. You don't need to replace it right away. Adjusting will take time. I'm here to guide you every step of the way."

Yuuki speculated her warm hands. Her jeweled fingers were slender, soft and pale like the rest of the skin on her body. Yet the warmth spilling from her wonderful hands were from motherly practice, morphed from years raising and counseling the young. She decided they were the most beautiful pair of hands she'd ever seen.

"I appreciate your reaching out to me, Joousama." She bowed her head. "I can say your son was lucky to have you looking over him."

Akemi musically laughed. "Kaname was a rascal." The colors of her cheeks darkened like the swaying roses, and her large ruby irises sparkled brighter than any gem in the world. "Never did he do anything to make my life easier. He had to do things how he wanted. Impossibly stubborn like his father—I thought how was I going to handle two wild animals in my custody?"

She blinked with a pretense of interest and dejected inquiry.

Her touch glided against Yuuki's silk sleeve. "Well, like his father, Kaname has a generous heart. And like his father, he's unbelievably perceptible. Nothing gets past him, he will know!"

"Ev-everything?" What an inept conclusion she'd come to that the stranger whom she married was intuitive. Prior observation didn't give him justice. If anything, he seemed excruciating impulsive like a rapid dog. Approaching her suggestively on their first night and then threatening her with his black powers earlier. Nothing about Kaname implied his sensitivity to other's emotions.

Akemi waved an index finger at Yuuki. "If you ever feel Kaname is unfair, come to me. Just between the two of us, I'll always be on your side."

Her desire for a daughter was discerning. She glowed euphorically in Yuuki's company, at the mere illusion of opening her heart to someone similar from her past.

Akemi's smile tweaked and lopsided, she brushed the veil over her hair. "Kaname told me about your conditions and the veil."

Yuuki straightened and curled her arms around her narrow waist. Despite the queen's nurturing gaze, she couldn't help feeling like she was being wrenched apart from limb-to-limb, arm-to-arm, scrutinized for mismatching bones and organs. "You're surprised by these conditions, I'm sure. I felt suddenly out of place and I wished to have some control over this relationship. I wanted to trust the man I married first."

"And once he earned your trust, your heart, you'll unveil yourself to him?" Akemi lifted her chin gently. "But your beauty is astounding. Why do you want to hide it?"

"The purest bond of the world requires learning each other's hearts. I'm told marriage is one such a bond. Purebloods like us have the gift of vanity all our lives. It's our responsibility to uncover and relish the beauty residing in our souls. Isn't that also important? I thought of these things and about the future with someone whom I've never met. I didn't expect much, I just...I just..."

"You're not wrong about the purity of marriage." Akemi smiled and nodded. "Brides like us are brought to new places and left with the responsibility to cultivate a growing household with peace and wisdom. You can take your time, Yuuki. If not now, then surely later the two of you will gravitate to one another." She sneakily grinned. "Like I did to Kaname's father."

She pulled back the veil. "This is my favorite sight. To see you clearly." Akemi said. "You won't hide yourself from me, will you?"

"No." Yuuki answered.

"In the garden, no one will disturb your peace. You don't have to wear the veil." Akemi turned inquisitive eyes on the palace. "Festivities of your marriage will resume for two more weeks. In that time frame, Yuuki, I wish to stay close to you so I can help you adjust to the palace."

She guided Yuuki from the bench and gestured to the islands of servants scuttling about their tasks. "Streets will be crowded with celebration. Businesses hover for customers, giving free services. My husband has sent word across seas and foreigners are coming to see you and Kaname."

All but ordinary trees and flowers was what Yuuki saw. She blinked sadly at the streams of workers leaping in various directions. Giving another glance, she frowned, stiffened, and then saw it.

Trays of foods floated inside the palace. Endless train of supplies, materials and furniture were unloaded at the foot of the halls. Countless servants weeded in smaller gardens, plucking flowers and weaving mats for the stoned road to the palace. In the distance, carriages creased through roads and citizens mumbled, setting up tents for banquets outside of the palace.

Chariots regally waited for nobles. Chests or prized ornaments stored after Akemi's wedding were brought out to be used. All silverware glistened, all bands tuned their instruments, and the chefs in the kitchen bantered about adding more salt or less spice on the chicken. Stallions were groomed, hustled into the swept courtyard as sentries filed before the general for final examination.

"Do you feel the energy, Yuuki?" Excitement rumbled inside Akemi's chest, her dazzled eyes swarmed over the workers. "This is all for you! What a season it is." She beamed at the bride. "Tonight there'll be a formal banquet, the whole city is invited. Your maids will assist you. This is our grand welcome to you into your new home and country."

"I look forward to it."

Akemi kissed her forehead. "Call me if you have any need. If not me, then Kaname will be happy to help you."

Yuuki glanced at the spongy grass. "I'll keep that in mind."

Akemi left Yuuki to her thoughts and strolled back in the quarters. Glumly, she sank on the pillowing grass, her veil no longer enshrouding her face from the world as she admired the scenic gardens and the unfaltering mingle of servants. Welcomes were absolutely great.

It was all great, and it was all _but _great.

She had echoed Kaname's interpretation. Despite the place was exotic, she'd have to adjust and make a place for it in her heart. Yuuki glared at the cerulean sky dusty with clouds and thought of her charming room at home.

Everything seemed so far away. Her parents, her dreams—her life. Where was her life headed? She'd undividedly ushered her life and soul to her father's request. Now it was bound by a contract, by the lives of her people, parents, and people in new lands. She had been sold for the sake of her country and father's honor.

_Someone help._ Her tears were cold like her sold soul. _I'm but an abandoned girl in a place I don't belong. How much can this girl take? _She was no heroine for her country, only an isolated child stranded in the aridness of solitude.

_Please, help._ Yuuki sobbed in her hands. _Please, save me. Take me from here. _

**φ**

Juuri stared at the horizon and pain tore the center of her heart. She glanced at the pit of flowers on her left. The maids cradled baskets of jasmines on their hips. She sighed in the lingering scent of the past, a scent that scratched the walls of memories, and smiled achingly at the image of an infant Yuuki braiding her hair with flowers. The jasmines had always been her favorite.

"Gather more from there." Juuri pointed another shrub.

Obediently the maids scurried to transfer the blossoms to her basket. By now, each room in the palace teemed with jasmines. Following her example, citizens hung bracelets of jasmines around their doors as a tribute to their princess who now belonged to another land.

She closed her eyes, her fingers clenched. Yuuki must've reached their palace. _She's settling in._

As Juuri averted from the league of servants, her refined features, which made her famous in her land, beheld a ghost of desolation. A feeling she wasn't quite familiar with in her life. She had married at a young age like her mother. Haruka always tended to her every impulse, assuring her waking moments weren't faint from melancholy. And so, even Juuri had painted inseparableness with Haruka, the palace, and eventually, Yuuki. She lived harmoniously as queen, looking after citizens, loving Haruka and nursing Yuuki.

A redoubtable discord pulsed inside of her today. She couldn't put her finger on its source. Her habit of tending to the garden wasn't diverting enough for all she could do was sit and glare at the rising and setting sun, mystified by instincts. In the spears of the sea and rims of the sun, she searched for a reason why her heart ached, like her knees were tender from soreness and couldn't hold her weight.

Something, somewhere was not right.

Jasmines squirmed around her footsteps. She blinked again at another trudging cloud and smelled rain, a wink of translucent tear, imperceptible and transient like a dream. Juuri touched the raindrop gliding down her cheek and examined the warm moisture creaming on her fingers.

Her heart chilled, suffocated in its own beat and she knew.

"Oh, Yuuki." Juuri curled her fingers around the raindrop. "I'm sorry, my love."

Haruka was not doing better. All day he gloomily wandered around his closed office walking on dismal steps, dropping on the floor as stones crumbled in mountains distant in the forest, hung his head like fruits begging to be let off on the ground and sniffed between strangled breaths. His wife's comfort was limited. Nothing had the will to purge the emptiness of his heart.

He wanted Yuuki. He wanted his darling girl.

"Get up from the floor." Whispered Juuri from the doorway, she sauntered inside. Her skirt glided over his knee and she turned on the light. "The ministers will be here in less than an hour."

"I don't want to see ministers." Haruka grieved.

"You have to." She set a basket on a stack of files.

The smell smothered him and he jerked. "What is that?" Haruka glared wide. After discerning the object, his mouth twisted grimly. "Everything, why does _everything_ smell like her?"

"Because I filled the palace with jasmines." Said his wife effortlessly. "Now get up and get dressed."

"Awh." He moaned in his palm and threw his head around sulkily, "Cancel it. Cancel everything! I don't want to see them." Pleadingly he gaped at her glowing face and his vision shivered from tears. "I want to—see Yuuki." He sputtered in sobs.

Juuri sucked her qualms somewhere untouchable and glowered. "Snap out of it!" If she were some ill-mannered creature off the streets, she would've delighted in kicking him on the ribs until he leapt to his height. "Stop blaming yourself. This is not the time to bemoan our daughter's marriage. She's starting a new chapter in her life. Goodness!" She seethed while he melted in dolorous rivulets that could atrociously drench deserts.

"You don't understand." Haruka sniffed on his sleeve and physically beat the unyielding sorrow in his chest. "She was my, my only—"

"I told you to make up with her before she left."

He gave her a ruthless stare and blinked glassy red eyes in the dark. Springing like a tiger, he grabbed her by the waist. "Juuri! Let's have another child."

The anger in her face distorted to disbelieve and she shook her head. "Haruka!" She shouted in his face. "Get dressed."

"But, Juuri, I don't think I can go on not knowing how she is. Give me a baby!" He begged. "Another one. A small, plushy, cute little sugar plumb like you and me."

She curled red lips over fangs and looked him up in irritation. "Do you want to relive letting another one go? Daughters leave home to make a new home elsewhere. I did it. Yuuki had to do it. There's no way you can force a girl to marry and stay home unless—" Juuri's eyes widened and she flattened her palms on his warm chest. "Unless…"

He swallowed and urged. "Unless? Yes?"

"Unless…" Her expression blossomed akin a red-faced bride on the first eve with her husband.

Haruka blinked but regained wits as he recounted her visage. "Juuri, you—"

She smirked a devil's smirk, her eyes heavy. "Unless we have a son." Juuri whispered. "He'll marry and have no choice but to stay with us."

Haruka stiffened as if he had been struck from the back and swayed. "That's right, that's great! We need a son." His smile was short lived and his mouth relapsed into a somber frown. "But none can compare to our Yuuki." The dried tears on his cheeks seemed carved on impeccable skin as he squinted his eyes, containing another surge of tears. "I should've spent more time with her. I should've held her hand and helped her inside the litter. I should've hugged her longer, sang her songs more often. I should've, I should've…"

She cradled his face and kissed his nose. "Haruka, she is an adult. I believe in her."

He searched her incredulously. "Aren't you worried?"

"I am." A traceless twinge of agony dotted her expression, but as she continued speaking, Haruka felt it was but an illusion. "I can relate to her. She has to open her heart to her new family. That's the only way she can see through this time. I was grateful to have you than any other man, Haruka." Juuri caressed his lips with her knuckles. "You saw to my every need. I just hope the foreign Ouji—Kaname, treats her the same."

She pulled back and patted his shoulder. "Get dressed, love. You can't keep holding off these meetings. Life will have to go on, and I'm positive we'll hear from Yuuki soon."

Haruka fidgeted. "What if she doesn't? She probably doesn't want to talk to me, see me—_awh!_" He clutched his head miserably. "I hate myself."

"At this time, any negative emotion toward you will vanish. She'll be distracted by her new surroundings. All that'd matter to her is hearing from you." Juuri replied.

He touched her shoulders and bent in her face, searching himself in her eyes as he was lost on his own feet. "What am I without you?"

**φ**

Maids flung from corners like chucked marbles, tumbling, clashing, creating a ruckus in each move. She was intensely frustrated by their stabbing glares and persistent curiosity of the veil. Yuuki gave them vague answers as she watched her reflection transform to an elegant pureblood. Enswathed in jewels, silk robes, straining coats and lucid veils driveling from her shoulders, down her back and pooling at her feet. Far away creatures, blind, deaf and dumb, couldn't divert from her allure; like a secret language, her beauty enchanted in her movement, her sounds and driving scent.

All of the land became palpable by it and all of the land acceded the unequivocal title as hers, the most beautiful woman in the country. The doors of the hall hung open on Yuuki's sides. Her maids scattered around her gown, shuffling like subservient bugs on her heel. Unlike any entrance she'd made in her life, Yuuki came upon a room sagging to their knees, disarmed but charmed by the sight she made.

Her veil hovered her lips, and her sparkling eyes snapped alertly in all directions, seeking refuge, alarmed and nervous, without a clue on what to do next. She made a punctual entrance, but the rest was out of her hand. Her white-jeweled fingers unhooked from her abundant gown and rolls of silk glided over her arm, trailing jasmine into the air. She bowed her head toward the occupants in greeting.

Gasps and wide stares abounded in the sterile stillness.

Akemi came from somewhere on the side and took Yuuki's hands. "You look gorgeous, Yuuki." Her lips pressed a kiss on her veiled crown. "Come and greet the king, this way."

The maids made the traditional circle around her skirt and shadowed her toward the altar.

Kaname's father rose out of his chair and offered her his hand. "Haruka Ousama entrusted you in my care, I'll make do of the promise. You are now my first and only daughter." Within his hand, she felt his power radiate and thaw her bones, swarm over her chest like electrical currents recharging her heart.

She jumped inside her skin.

Ken patiently waited for her to compose from the subtle jolt that went undetected by the room, amusement freckled his regard of Yuuki. He leaned over her veiled head and kissed somewhere on her hair. A shot of jasmine fingered his nostrils, exuded remnants in his olfactory nerves. He balanced himself and smiled. A shadow trickled out of the corner of her eye, merging like incandescence heat and smoke in resplendent white robes, through the sprawling creamy colors exploded over another, a hand launched out to Yuuki, palm up.

The corners of Ken's eyes wrinkled in thousands bristle-like lines and his black-red eyes summed Yuuki's reaction at the hand. She stared in debate, as if catching herself and grasped Kaname's hand at last. Not only the king but the room marveled and applauds transpired like birds flapping in the blue sky. Kaname slowly guided her toward a pair of massive seats next to the king and queen's throne.

He gestured to the one on the right. "You'll need to sit beside me." He said with a delicacy of randomness quivering in his voice.

She didn't look but nodded, giving him a gentle assurance that she was completely aware of his presence and words. Her maids scooted her gown aside, once she sat, the material ballooned over her legs and floor. Kaname moved one foot over the bright skirt; his sandals crunched a bead and a hazardous pop ebbed from underneath.

Yuuki's head jerked at the sound, feasting over the marvelous beads caught in his shoes. He blinked uncertainly at the pool of streaming beads, skipping haphazardly over the floor and crawling to the center of the room. Akemi scowled at the matter and queued the maids. They leapt on Kaname's toe and heel, wiping imbedded beads.

"What a grave skirt you have." He remarked.

She hitched a few yards and yanked them over her legs, now her feet were visible and the skirt out of the way. Through her veil, she gave Kaname a terse nod and looked away.

He frowned a little but sat on her left.

The evening initiated with sermons from councilmen, Lords and nobles that traversed from miles to congratulate the couple. Hour after hour, the hall shook with activity. Dance ceremonies wore on, the puddle of presents transformed into a valley, more and more nobles scooped Yuuki out of her chair and squeezed her in hugs when all she wanted was a breathe of air and for the ringing in her ears to subside. Another pair bolted from Yuuki to greet the king and queen. A disgruntled Yuuki plopped in the chair. She sobbed to herself and whined at the back of her mind for repose.

Each time she was plucked out of her chair, she had to rearrange her skirt, her veil, followed by her pillow. It was being a derogatory thorn up her ass, literally. Yuuki twitched petulantly and cursed the gadget to pillow hell. She sat sideways, switched, reversed and tried again. Hours lapped over another, her frown turned permanent and the wrath of music reminded her just how ostensibly public celebrations transcended into quagmires she ought to avoid in the future.

_I feel like I'm saddling a hippopotamus, and my ass keeps sliding off. _She grumbled to herself. _Why won't the music stop? My ears are blistering! _A noble couple ventured toward her. Yuuki gnawed her lips. _Ugh, time to get up again._

The king waved to signal the room. Silently Yuuki prayed it was the end of the fastidious night.

"Now we will let Ouji present his gift to Hime." Ken announced, beckoning Kaname forward.

Yuuki gaped in stark expostulation at what was to come. The entire night was one objectionable transition to another. She'd rather not participate in any more confections, these foreigners celebrated with brash music, tossed dancers and maids to the ceiling. Parties in her homeland were usually sophisticated, a closured union among confidantes to feel gracious over fortune.

Kaname simply held out his hand, instead of fidgeting over the damn pillow, she was more than happy to stand. Not reaching for his hand, she collected her sea of skirt and waited for another semaphore she could ignore.

_If he wants me to dance with him, I'll shriek. _Her conscience quibbled. Even her principals opposed further transformation.

Kaname stepped closer to her, towered her, dwarfed her, demeaned her lack of height, and intimidated her in silent stare. Yuuki cringed internally. Was he trying to flaunt the glaring difference in their heights? The floundering skirt was massive, making her appear drastically petite already, and any comparison of sizes was inutile at this point.

Under her palm, Akemi whispered in Ken's ear. "They seem like a disaccording pair."

"Bah." Ken waved away the fret. "Nothing time together won't fix."

Kaname reached down for her hand and snatched if off the skirt, the sound of her phalanges squishing against other died in the rambunctious applaud. He led her from their seats to the front of the thrones. A servant dropped to his knee next to the pair, bearing a tray over his head. Yuuki's eyes flickered in puzzlement as Kaname picked up the box.

"Because of certain arrangements, my wife can't reveal her face to me. Our queen attests no beauty in our country compares to hers." Said the prince to the room.

They cheered and held up drinks in vigor.

"But I won't be drawn by this fact, her face is just a small part of her. She demands I understand her heart and love her graces as they are. What heart can I understand if it's imprisoned from me, and what graces can I cherish if they're artificial because they're daunted?"

Yuuki began lightly but definitely tugging her bruised fingers. Sharply she glared at Kaname, her eyes shimmered like violent ambers.

"Since you've hidden so much about yourself and leave me with abrades, I can only give you a little part of me in return, compared to all that I can give." Kaname whispered. His agile hands swept away the silk sleeves and removed her jewelry. From the box, he picked out a different ring. "This is but a small portion but it's a start."

Yuuki gazed widely at the stunning ruby diamond he crowned on her marriage finger. The heavy ornament stood out uncharacteristically upon her small hand. "I had it transported from overseas to be crafted specifically for you." Kaname said.

Akemi applauded vigorously, "Marvelous! Oh, bless you two."

Ken nodded and applauded gently before resettling.

Kaname escorted her back, upon the pinnacle she turned with her layered skirt to sit and he dipped forward to snag the pillow that'd given her a hard time for hours. It didn't quite develop as either intended. Not with Yuuki scowling and looking dismayed, and Kaname feeling weight on the back of his hand. Yuuki lowered her head and breathed, her knuckles boldly stood out in her skirt as she gritted beneath his hovering statue.

"No one, and I mean no one." She breathed. "Has ever touched me there, not after my parents when I was a babe."

Kaname blinked at her growl and looked blankly at the hand she'd inadvertently sat on, which was an embarrassment to her considering he was touching her derrière. Her nice, _firm_ derrière. "This is a good thing." Kaname smiled a long-winded, wolfish smile.

If she looked closely, fangs dared peeking out of his lips. She tried not to shudder in the memory of the exorbitant size and the time he flashed them eerily while he threatened her.

"Now they won't feel neglected after years. And you are..." His maroon eyes rippled casually over her veil. "Mine."

Yuuki clicked her fangs. "Take your hand off."

"I will if you get up."

She jumped up immediately, slamming heads with him and flinched. Kaname opened his clenched eyes and whisked his hand back.

"What're you two doing?" Ken whispered from the throne. "Everyone's watching. Sit down."

"Don't feel violated." Kaname murmured. "All I felt was rolls of your silk skirt." He turned and slid over the skirt he'd referred. More beats skittered around him, munching on his sandals. "Why does your skirt vie to trip me every chance it gets?"

"I don't know. My mother designed it." Yuuki yanked it to the side of her seat.

"She made her point." Kaname situated calmly in his chair.

Akemi was frowning on her shoulder as she peeked at the two from the front. "A certainly, certainly disaccording pair." She mumbled.

"Neither were we. Now look at us." Ken murmured.

She gave him an inane stare and sighed. "She is nervous. Kaname isn't making it better."

"He can't read her mind." Her husband frankly inputted. "What is it with you women? Always expect us to know exactly how to do it right. We're abundant novices like you all are! Unlike you, we don't complain. Stop blaming us for every damn thing."

Akemi slapped his arm. "Kaname doesn't know about treating women right."

Ken raised a brow. "Are you calling your own son a barbarian, Akemi?"

"She is a gentle creature. He needs to earn her trust first, then she'll get close to him."

"That's just complicated." Ken rasped disdainfully. "They're married, do what married people do, the end. Enough about trust and closeness, are they baby chicks? No."

"Don't you remember waiting for me to come to you?" She hissed in his ear. "_Oo!_ What happened to that man?"

"Oh, ah." He blinked. "Never fear, my rose bud, romancing you was unthinkably the hardest thing to conquer. I get reminded of that everyday." He dryly added.

Akemi scowled. "Oo, you ruffian. Sleep in your office tonight. I don't want to look at you."

Ken stirred in his chair, wide-eyed. "Akemi, I'm a king. I am the law. You dare insult me like this?"

"And you?"

"Never mind, the guests are looking." He cleared his throat, glancing out of the corner of his eye. "We'll continue this, uh, later." Over her armrest, Ken clenched her fingers.

Any altercations between the pair regularly altered into a passionate affair and no doubts conferred among palace members of the royal's martial discord. They were very much in love as they were rivals, at times. Purebloods longevity merited them rights to maintain open relationships. It had come to pass in previous generations couples lost passion and desired others who could quench their hunger, and it wasn't extraterrestrial for purebloods to have multitude of lovers and queries. However, Akemi and Ken had respectfully established their marriage. Any dissonance or dispassion, they had yet to confront. To be exact, despite their constant bickers, they drove each other mad and over the years became justly mad about each other.

Yuuki was lethargically guided out of the hall. She couldn't wait to shed her clothes for nightwear and crawl between the sheets. All day the ordeal to prepare for the banquet had kept her preoccupied and restless. Now the matter was done and sealed, she didn't want to spend another minute thinking about it. Light caught over her jewelry, sparkling fire over her clothes and veil. She glanced at the enormous ruby ring. It was hooked on the finger where the vein was connected to her heart. Just by wearing an ornament didn't mean he was inside her heart.

Some symbolisms were ridiculous.

Her lips quivered in resentment and she looked up at the waiting maids at the middle of the corridor. They smiled generously, gestured to the room on her left. "In here, Hime-sama."

"But this is not my quarters." She replied.

"You'll spend the night here." A maid answered.

She hadn't been informed in advance about the change. Yuuki sauntered in the fire-lit room, eyed the screen windows and stout table on the floor. Cushions layered the cool carpet.

"Have a good night." The maids bowed and darted around the door.

Yuuki disfavored their guile effrontery and it was more or less suspicious why she was directed to a different room. Their deviousness was starkly becoming old and tedious. She sat down with a loud thump, her gown flaring a quarter of the room and stared at her folded hands. Food huddled the table, waiting to be picked and eaten. Her stomach roared in hunger. She'd forgotten to tend to it the whole night. Scooting closer, she picked a grape and munched silently.

The fire shivered in the lamp, saturating the paper walls and windows in orange. Yuuki helped herself to another fruit. The door slid open and feet barged inside.

She stiffened in Kaname's presence, and he but seemed to emanate augmented ire from the door. Someone slammed it shut from the outside and turned the lock. Kaname scoffed and let his fangs glint in full view.

"What're you doing here?" Yuuki demanded.

"That should my question." He ran a hand softly through his dark hair. "I figured this'd happen."

She bit another grape and chewed.

"The doors are locked from the outside. They're making sure we can't escape." Kaname strode across the room and inspected the windows. "Sealed shut."

Yuuki pointed at the plumbs and papaya. "Do you want them? If not, I'll take them."

He looked unnervingly betrayed at the remark. "You can have them all." Moving away from the window, he watched her lift the veil and nibble on the fresh dessert. "It'd be great if you were famished for other things, not just food."

"I haven't eaten all day." She peeled an orange. "These fruits are delicious, why are they so flavorful?"

He folded his arms and leaned on the wall. "Fill yourself as much as you can. You're going to need your energy if you are to spend the night with me."

The morsel dropped out of her hand and her head tipped back. "What?" Yuuki whispered. "What're you saying?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're locked in." Kaname muttered.

"Use your telekinesis on the locks."

He eyed in wonderment at the subtle raise and drop of her shoulders. "Not these locks. The entire hall is sealed with the king's powers. He put a force field to prevent intrusion from coming in, ensuring the time we spend inside will go undeterred." Kaname straightened and flung apart the second screen doors. He gaped at the massive arrangement for the occupants. "Care to take a look?" He waved carelessly.

Yuuki rose and picked up her gown, stopping beyond the doors. A silk red bed took center in the room; lush pillows tiled the mattress, flanked by crates of clothes on the sides. Kaname wandered listlessly toward the right side of the bed and peered into the wrapped muslin. His elegant fingers dispersed the cover and bottles came into view.

"How thoughtful." He mocked, kneeling over the instruments. "Scented oil, herbal intoxication, silk straps, more oil." At the bottom was loose sleepwear for him. Kaname looked up at Yuuki, who backed despondently out of the room. "Aren't you going to look at yours?"

He had a good prediction what was inside her crate. Kaname looked over her things and smirked coldly. Between his fingers was a thin-strapped lace undergarment. "Lace or chiffon? You pick."

Yuuki shook her head indignantly. "No, no! I told you, I'm not ready."

His eyes turned bitter black as he lowered the garments. "I know. This wasn't my doing. My parents suggest we consummate the marriage as soon as possible."

Her back touched the screen door. Suddenly the ceiling lights snapped, clouding the room in misty lantern light. Moonlight pierced the paper windows, hosting the room in ethereal glow. The bed boldly cut out in a mixture of orange and silver. Kaname's white robes flickered in the colors, and he abandoned the bed.

"Neither of us expected them to get crafty, I'm afraid we'll have to get used to it." Kaname murmured from somewhere in the dark corner.

Yuuki's clenched fist untangled from her gown. Swinging to the windows, she threw her veil back and clawed the paper. Kaname stared in stupefaction, coming toward her sharply like a slicing sword.

"What're you doing?" He demanded.

"Getting out of here." Silver in shadow glittered over what was her profile. She reached in her hair and wrestled open the bun. Jasmine harnessed the room, knocking Kaname's senses lopsided in its strength. She unfastened a large pin and stabbed the lock hole.

"That won't do." He counseled.

"My father taught me a great quantity of things. I'm getting out of here. I don't care about spells and force fields. If they can act sly with us, I'm going to get back at them equally!" Yuuki muttered. Her veil slid against her cheeks, crowding her visage altogether.

"Yuuki." Kaname said.

"Bring the lantern over, this lock is difficult than I thought." The pin twisted and sprung apart.

Kaname rubbed his temple in tired circles. "It won't work."

"Use your powers, do something!" Yuuki reached back to wring out another pin from her hair. "We can't spend the night in here."

"We have no choice." He stated.

She was excessively stubborn than he. "There has to be something. How about I pretend to go to the bathroom? Or call a maid to bring more food?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Kaname nodded at the third door on the right. "The bathroom is through there. We have a fridge full of food. They probably planned this for months."

"They can't possibly confine us and force us to mate!" She slurred.

Kaname folded his arms against his waist and blinked in spectacular interest. "Oh, but they just did."

Yuuki tore another screen. "I refuse."

"We're married, this is a natural progression. Sooner or later, they would've dumped us in cellars for months until we did initiate in..." His mouth vanished in the shadows as she turned to search him ruthlessly.

"Initiate in what?"

"Obviously." His white hand waved at her person. "That, which only a man and woman initiated since the beginning of time."

She groaned under her breath. "Dream on. Help me break this." She forced her weight on the windows.

Kaname wandered a hand through his hair. "I don't like repeating." Whirling toward her, he seized her by the back of her arm and yanked her from what construed an escape route in her fantasy. "Enough, my _dear_ wife. You'll tire yourself."

She struggled vigorously, her hair, veil and robes fluttered. "I don't care. You said we wouldn't share quarters. What is this? You lied to me."

"Like I said." Claws pinched her skin, pricking flesh. Yuuki winched at the burning sensation of open wounds. "I had no idea. Move away from the window and go to sleep."

Yuuki fiercely wrestled in his grip. "Let me go!"

He released her and she stumbled over her skirt, diving straight into the floor. Kaname's arms bundled around her waist, hoisting her free from the fall. His agility was remarkable, fruitful than hers. She gaped dazedly at his large hands buckled on her narrow waist.

"Isn't this romantic?" Kaname grumbled sardonically, "The night I get to consummate my marriage with my _lovely_ wife, turns out I have to keep her captive like a rabid animal. Your fury is startling."

"Stop calling me a rabid animal." Yuuki hissed. "I'm protecting myself from you._ You_ are the animal."

"So you are perceptible to my nature, after all." Kaname feigned surprise over her head.

"Unhand me." She sliced, clawing his wrists and knuckles. "I'll cut you, bite you!"

He smirked in her veil. "If I were a human, I'd tremble in fear. Purebloods treasure the idea of biting and getting bitten."

Yuuki shook her head in agitation. "That's not what I meant. Stop twisting my words around, and let me go."

"Only if you keep yourself from falling."

"I'll take care of myself. Let me go already."

His arms whipped from her person and Yuuki slouched against the window she abused.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr <strong>**● Read & Review ● Thank you.**


	6. Ambivalence

_You are as you are the essence of the sun's glory. I am and always will lie as your roots in the soil. _

**φ**

"When did I complain? When did I blame you for something not done right?" Akemi stormed through their quarters, furniture, glass windows, lanterns and chandeliers trembled in her wrath.

The door stood idly open and crept wider as her husband entered in shy distance.

"When do I expect you do to anything right? Tell me." She growled from behind a couch. Notorious in her anger, she ripped her hairpins, ejected brooches and seals off her person, and unfastened her sash. Her boisterous appearance forced his sense of self-possession to splinters, like wood splattering from age and misuse, and she verified another vicious display of her temper with her kimono drooling close to the floor at her feet. Akemi screamed in frustration at a resistant button.

Ken clenched and unclenched his fingers as he watched her accessories spring on the couch. She hadn't let him speak nor paused to catch her breath, and he wondered if she'd taken voice lessons for the breadth of her lung capacity was enormously outstanding. He held it in high regard, as he did with every quality about his wife. "Akemi, dear, you know I didn't mean—"

"I don't know anymore. Sometimes I don't even know if you're the same man I fell in love with." Akemi hissed.

"Of course, it's me. I haven't changed." Ken defended.

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Yet you act like romance is unheard of. You remember how awkward and frightened I was when I first came. _Don__'__t_ you?" She impatiently shrieked, punching a pillow.

"I-I do. Absolutely I do, but what's the need to get angry over it?" He nervously floated closer and closer, like a boat lurching back and forth on begrudging waves.

Akemi squared her shoulders and blinked at the ceiling, her mouth skewed in a narrow line. "I'm saying this for the sake of our son's marriage. Kaname is not experienced with women as he is with swords and military tactics."

"He will learn."

"Learn what?" Akemi cried, grabbing his shoulders. "He completely shut himself! Don't you remember after that creature scorned his heart?"

"Enough, enough!" Ken picked her up and shook her as if he were wringing damp clothes dry. "I don't want to talk about that woman. We both swore not to bring it up again. Why are you getting anxious? He's married to a foreigner. We didn't force it on him, it was all his doing, and he may be pleased with his decision."

Akemi grounded her feet and huffed with adversarial hatred, one he'd never known or confronted in his kingship. "Oh, you don't understand hearts like I do."

"He is my son too." Ken bellowed over her turned head. She wandered toward their bedroom and tore open her clothes violently. All components of comeliness and elegant pulchritude of her gown and jewelry crumbled from indolent contempt at her feet. "I very well understand what he endures even though he tries to hide it. He is strong."

Distressfully she slapped the mattress where she'd stopped and whirled back around. "He's pretending everything. He's pretending to be good, pretending he has his wits together, pretending to be collected—it's all pretend."

"Don't accuse your son of such vile audacity!" Ken roared that even the bed and vanity bounced up and down. Akemi leapt in terror and snatched her shoe, jerking it at his head. He smacked it out of the way with a palm and advanced upon her. "You really belittle your son, have you no confidence in him? He is our future king!"

"You still don't get it!" Akemi shrilled, pounding on his chest no different than smelted iron. "He may have suggested marriage to get over that woman."

"He is not so weak, she's history. Why do you women always feel insecure about trivial things like that? Move the hell on."

"Your generalizations are awful!" She spat back. "It's not about women all over the world. It's about your son's marriage, and the poor bride who has no clue about his heart's equivocation—She's terribly lonesome."

Ken gripped her fists in smoldering hands. "Speak no more, or you'll wish you hadn't brought this up." His maroon eyes blackened in warning.

Her mouth tweaked and her red eyes softened. He gestured her to turn around, and she did, falling back to the nightly routine when he helped untie her inner garments and removed her collection of hairpins dangling on unkempt locks. Ken caressed her heavy tresses between his fingers and traced the delicate curve of her creamy shoulder.

"Akemi." He spoke with a weary mind and soul, common of kings and fathers alike. "I also want Kaname to be successful. I don't want him to suffer. His bride is extraordinary. I trust them to be happy together. As parents, we should help nurture their marriage and let them live together for eternities. It's rare these days for purebloods to remain scrupulous. I wish Kaname and his wife to live long, even better if they have children."

Her underclothing faltered from her frame, gracing her signature curvaceous body for his eye. She turned around with black hair dripping over her breasts and waist. "I do too." She somberly replied, "Sometimes he has a haunted look on his face, like he's trying to push back the pain."

"He has someone else by his side." Ken wrapped her in his arms. "That's all he needs, and he'll be fine."

Akemi firmly stabled her hands on his shoulders, her caution sonorous. "I put them in the coldest room in the palace."

Ken's eyes strained as he forgot to blink. "Who?"

"Kaname and Yuuki are in the Western Quarters without heat and light."

He swallowed his shock and dunked his head in the stream of logic she drank. "Isn't that the same room—?"

"Yes." Akemi tapped his chin. "The same room every royal couple gets sent to mate. If our ancestors' hunch is true, combined with the damaging cold, they'll have no choice but to seek warmth from each other and have consummated by tomorrow. Kaname can forget his past. Yuuki will start to feel comfortable here. Mating has other benefits than procreation."

He moved over. "That I know." Ken dropped her on the bed.

**φ**

It seemed the blizzard was about to gnaw off the windows. The locks rattled and the wood squeaked. Yuuki hoped like never before for a lock to give off and she could barge out, smuggle back to the haven of her quarters where there was light, heat and pictures of her family, which she could hold to her chest as her agitation of her new home abated for sleep. The food was frozen, and the surface of the table collected a layer of frost.

With throbbing bones, Yuuki stumbled out of the first room into the smaller, darker bedroom. Kaname was affixed in shadow somewhere. She didn't care where so long as he didn't came near or touch her. She ducked in a random side of the room, fighting for breath and shivering in the cold. Her extremities had numbed from sitting on the icy floor and the tight socks snipped circulation. She couldn't move her toes and whimpered as she sunk her forehead on her knees.

She had a good sense on the architect's identity, it was no other than her in-laws. Such a ridiculous and driveling expense to isolate and urge them vulgarly into consummation, they had neither decency nor deference for her qualms in her new home and as Kaname's wife. If she were versatile, hesitation and fear, all the mind-numbing second thoughts would defunct, and she'd be easily receptive of necessary steps to secure the marriage. All marriage endowments were conspicuous from taking a new name to performing martial rights under bedcovers. She was told about everything, and yet for her own sake, she presented conditions, to sculpt the relationship in her leverage or else she couldn't imagine giving herself to a complete stranger on the first time of their meeting.

How were some women capable of such things?

Yuuki was not, and as discourteous as it may be of a princess to reject her marriage rights, so be it. She deserved to be scorned by in-laws. The urge to cry and bawl over her bedroom was compelling. She threw her head back and wailed with the wind. She wanted to be in her own warm room, under comfortable blankets and as far away from the freezing place as possible. She wanted to drink hot tea or thrust her feet in fire, as they were as good as numb. Yuuki sobbed some more all by herself in the dark corner.

_I __can__'__t __take __this __anymore. _She wept on her silk sleeve. _I __just __want __bed __rest __next __to __a __fire._

Her companion had yet to make a move from his confining galaxy, since he sat stonier than statues and caves, hallow-eyed and impenetrable like the dropping temperature.

_Warm, __warm __fire. __Hot, __hot __fire. __Please!_ Yuuki begged at the back of her mind. All furnitures quivered in the razor impetus wind. The unlikeable marginal work her claws made on the screen windows allowed cold air to barge in, worsening the situation. Sorely she wished to have kept Kaname's advice. Regardless of fatiguing interests to escape the room, they were both isolated and imprisoned like two animals in a cage, prepped to mate under any circumstances.

_This __should __be __out lawed. _Yuuki scowled with shivers. _When __I__'__m __queen, __I__'__ll __punish __anyone __who __forces __two __martial __parties __into __copulation._

She screeched in her throat at another strangling shiver. Screw the last thought, first she had to make it through the night, then she could dream about being a queen. The best procedure to keep her body warm was movement. Heavens, in her exasperatingly heavy gown agility had to be compromised. It was almost ridiculous. What was important to a woman? Looks or fleeing from peril? The latter should be notable, of course. Only in her eccentric fantasies, and she wore a veil, none except maids saw her face anyway. She began rocking back and forth, sputtering in her jaw-clattering illustrations.

It was what kept Kaname amused and preoccupied as he watched her hound for ideas to win over the cold. He should add there were no heaters in the room, and they were out of luck. Instead he waited silently and Yuuki began pacing, several times she jumped on her spot, skidded over her silk skirt, tumbled over the floor, bit her tongue accidently, whined and made sobbing noises at the back of her throat, and finally hunched over in her corner with her face buried on her knees. She sniffed for sometime and rubbed her feet.

He could try to help, but needless to say, she didn't want salvation from him. After a long time of watching her sniff, Kaname let out a drawling sigh. From the corner of his eyes, he caught her stiffen in the sound. Her veiled head tipped forward in his direction, fascinated that he had been there the whole time. With shaking jaws, she commented incoherently to herself and turned her back on him, pretending to be alone, as she had been on her own harmony over the last few hours.

Kaname picked himself from the corner and went to a cabinet. Random package and papers were tucked inside. He crumbled them on the floor and held out his large palm over the pile. Yuuki peered curiously from over her shoulder as a fire ignited, streaming on the paper.

He gathered more and continued crumbling, murmuring slowly. "There's no fireplace."

Cautiously she eyed him from the fire. "What if the place catches fire?"

"Even better for us, no?" He returned.

She blinked emptily at the blaze he crouched over. "I...suppose. We can't leave because of the spell, am I right? We're still trapped."

"The spell is on the quarters, not us." Kaname explained. "What spell will there be if there is no quarters?"

Vaguely she smiled at the growing fire and crawled hurriedly toward it. Her large gown spread like a sea as she knelt over and rubbed her frozen hands. Kaname quietly molded the fire to avoid it from reaching walls or her clothes.

"Th-thank you." She breathed before a pause, "Why aren't you cold?"

His brow hiked significantly and disappeared under dark locks, as if expecting her to know better. He said nothing for a long time and seemed to debate the widening fire. One palm speared the orange heap from the top and the other creased it around the side, clumping it in one position. "Wasn't your father in the military?" Kaname said softly.

Yuuki blew on her fingers. "For a long time, why?"

He took a gander of her again. "Then you should know why."

Yet she blinked blankly behind her veil, mouth contorting in usual variations at the askance answer. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I assumed your father was brought up the same, if not, it's fine. Tradition here is stricter and all palace men are enlisted in the army at a young age. We live and breathe in the wild. I was cast off to survive on my own for three years in the wilderness. It rained, snowed, and the summer was scorching hot." He continued, "Winters were the toughest. I had to kill to eat, and the sight of a cave or a shelter for the night was a blessing. There's a particular hour when everything turns to frost in the night. I fought that kind of weather nearly every day." Kaname smirked idily at the ceiling of the room. "This is nothing compared to the wilderness."

Yuuki had been rubbing her arms and slowed the motions. "I...I've never done that sort of thing so I-"

"You can sleep on the bed. The floor is fine for me." He reached for more paper in the cabinet.

She gaped at the mattress and back at him. Beneath her extremities, the floor was a sheet of ice. "You also slept on strange places?" She deduced.

"Mm." Kaname stared at her over his arm. "We're going to be locked inside for a while. You might as well go rest."

Yuuki twitched on the floor in hesitation. His eyes trailed her as she scooted to the transversal side of the bed and slumped on the mattress. Her clothing had covered the entire mattress. She began loosening her garments with trembling hands. The sound of her ribbons coming undone and silk falling off snuck pleasantly into his ears. Kaname heard her rustle and tug something, then another round of mysterious dispute between unsteady hands and firm fastening. He frowned at the fire and turned back. One of her arms was craned over her shoulder to pull off an elusive tie from her jacket. Her veil was yanked nastily by her other clumsy hand.

This princess, this foreigner whom he married, had never undressed without assistance in her life. She was overindulged by palace resources and lived among the guided and loved care of maids, a mother and father. Despite her influential role as a pureblood monarch, she was naïve, uncontrollably nervous with new customs and around the idealism of marriage. Kaname dropped the papers in the fire, a taut frown hooked the corners of his lips.

No doubt it was his first marriage. He had a woman who'd be dependent on him, and he couldn't ignore the fact that she was dissatisfied with her new lonesome life already. Her first counsel would be him, or so it _should_ be his priority to offer guidance and necessary help. He was responsible for her. Haruka expected her to be well cared for and loved as Kaname's wife.

Moving away from the fire, Kaname went toward his muttering bride. "Need help?" He asked.

She went rigid and refused to turn her head. Embracing her body, she glared at the floor. "I'm...I'm fine." She informed. "I can do it alone. It's not like I've never done it like...The maids tied my clothes tightly. I thought I'd go straight to my room afterwards. I had no idea I'd get stuffed in here for the night."

Kaname rubbed his eyelids tiredly. "So you don't want my help."

"No!" Yuuki cried. "I said, I'm fine, didn't I?" Her fingers attacked the knot of strings. Locking them in holes, she pulled angrily, grunting and twisted her hand around several times.

He set his cheek against a knuckle. "Doesn't look like it to me."

Yuuki deposited her hands on her universal skirt. "Ugh. It's just a knot!"

"Here, let me." As he was reaching for the ties, she jerked away. The veil on her hand knocked off her shoulder. He locked eyes with two glowing stones underneath and realized she had turned around to caution him.

"Don't try anything with me." Yuuki reminded.

Kaname smiled delicately at her clothes, "I wouldn't want to touch someone who isn't ready to be a married woman yet."

Her shoulders hitched several inches higher. "Excuse me?"

"It's obvious you aren't ready to be my wife." He implied, "I don't want to touch you either."

Yuuki blinked at the remark. "The other night you—"

He stacked a finger on what was her forehead and tapped it twice. "I was testing you, my pigeon brain."

Yuuki flinched, "_Pige_-pigeon brain?" She stuttered, not knowing where to start. _How __insulting, __how __rude! __How__—__how__—__? __He __doesn__'__t __want __me __sexually._

"Turn around." Kaname promptly pivoted her to breach the back seams. He detached the hooks and countless knots, some roughly than others, occasionally coming off halfhearted and brazenly impatient with undressing.

"Be gentle." Yuuki hissed, "These are priceless. My mother made them."

"I will, once your skirt decides to stop having a grudge against me." He reproached, callously wrenching attachments in an assortment of what could be dangerous to valuable silk. He didn't care, he needed them off or she'd never cease whimpering.

"You just don't know how to walk." She sharply interrupted.

Kaname chiseled open the back and guided the material off her small shoulders. Her veil caught onto some of the hooks, yanking her head sideways and helplessly she clawed her hair to pry it off. Amusement frothed from the pit of his stomach at the deranged image of the princess. She tugged harshly and quivered in pain at the large hairpins. He couldn't resist contrasting the depiction of the woman whom everyone adored at the gala, and the sniveling child in front of him, inconvenienced by veils and tight clothes.

Did he honestly marry a girl who couldn't undress by herself?

"If you keep doing that, you'll rip your head off." He spoke with a hand covering his beam. She only thrashed her arms and legs anxiously, ridiculed by his observation and hissed to herself. Kaname, nonetheless, took the chance to examine the destructive pins.

"Try wearing heavy ceremonial gowns as a new bride." Yuuki reprimanded a moment later. "And you'll see how hard taking it off is."

"Or you can simply not wear the veil?" Kaname hinted.

She steeled and crudely snorted over her shoulder, but she took it no further. Kaname delicately unbolted the curvy pins heralded by hair and veil. He let go, withdrawing in sound silence that she stiffened her shoulders. The sensation of his warm breath crawled over her neck and slender back.

"Wha-what is it?" She trembled and difficultly accepted the shiver was associated with the heat of his breath instead of the cold.

Kaname relaxed on the soft mattress and blinked at the mess on her head. "You'll need to remove the veil."

"Forget it!" Yuuki twisted off the bed.

He grabbed her sleeved arm and sent her lurching backward on top of him. She tipped and swayed, losing balance until he steadied her with a hand against her shoulder and promptly dunked her down on the mattress. She plopped inelegantly and decided it was little her fault, the one controlling her stance was the hand waiting on her shoulder and massive gown. Unable to hide her blush, she covered her face in shame and huffed. She was a sophisticated, loveable princess and no men on earth convened on the opportunity to notice her under discourteous circumstances. Everything was out of place. The room, the bed, her clothes and hair, her whole life and now the insipid prince sitting inches over her shoulder as he pretended to 'submissively' undress her.

She had an unrestraint urge to stomp her foot and wail for her maids back at home. Things would be better if she was in the presence of women. Any female ought to do, so long as it wasn't Kaname.

"Get over yourself." He muttered pitilessly behind her veil. "Or I'll tell everyone how pathetic you can be when you can't take off your wig."

"_Ohhh.__"_ She growled, "What do you know?"

Kaname twisted her head back around to the front. "I won't look at your face." He added less intrusively.

She had been thinking something while he talked. Her toes curled as if some form of subconscious life within her was set to fire. She raised her head as he continued removing the large pins from her hair and set them on the floor by her feet. Her brown hair loosened and splattered in his hands and her back.

"How did you know?" Yuuki whispered suddenly, eyes narrowed.

Kaname slipped off her veil altogether, but her long hair stood out, enshrouding her back and shoulders. His fingers lightly grazed the tips of her hair, drifting along the bristling curtain that tickled the wires of his warm body. "Know what?" He heard himself whisper, deviously catching a timorous curve of her cheek and the rest withdrew in mystery as he let his gaze bask over her shadow upon the wall.

"Know what I was thinking? That I was embarrassed just now?"

"You're predictable."

She imagined him rolling his eyes at the fact. Thrusting her hands on her lap, she shook her head, her hair whipped and fluttered like serpentine strings. "I'm not predictable. Stop blabbing like you know me. You know nothing about me—nothing!"

"Yes, mistress." Kaname sat on his knees to plucked off the last of her headband. It snapped the back of her ears and she cringed in pain, rolling on her side.

"Are you trying to chop off my ears?"

"Who told you to wear such useless things? They're better off unworn." Said her husband with no particular interest or sympathy as she cupped her ears. As for her veil and other garments, he tossed them to her like dirty laundry to a maid and snatched her outer gown, picking the skirt over her legs. "I need this."

Yuuki covered her body protectively, averting her face from view. "I'm still wearing them."

Kaname blinked softly and sweetly with the patience of an endearing nana. "No problem. I'll take them off of you."

"Get back!" She sprang away from him, "You must've thought I wasn't serious. Don't you dare touch me—I-I'll scream! I'll use my powers on you." She knelt and readied her arms and legs defensively.

The only thing moving on Kaname was the edges of his mouth struggling to maintain its enigmatic line. His dewy red eyes goaded on her with strong glee. "I can't get over the hilarity of the situation. You look more like a midget in an old man's dress."

Yuuki glowered at her hands that disappeared under long sleeves. The island of skirt flared, covering her petite frame. He neared and leered over her, she dunked her head in her hands. "Oh, if only I knew how this night would end. I'm going to die, I'm going to be deflowered, I'll never be the same—" Kaname unbuttoned quickly and snagged the material off her bodice, she spun and tripped. He left her crouched on the mattress and charred off with the large skirt.

"I thought I made it clear." Kaname said from the other side of the room. "There's nothing to touch, so I'm not interested."

Yuuki peeked from over her shoulder. On the top hinge of the sliding door was a wheel of wire. He tugged it over his head and sauntered straight toward the wall over the bed. Tying the wire on the waiting hook there, Kaname draped the gown on it, separating the room in two compartments. She was designated the side with the fire while he was cornered with the windows. Yuuki blinked at the heap of flames that was still in a controlled pile. She heard his feet pad over the cold tiles and settle down on the floor.

It happened too quickly, she hadn't realized what he had done. The fact that he closed a good portion of the large room and spared her the fire, which incidentally kept her warm as he festered in the dreadful cold next to the plowing windows. She had the privacy she wanted, and the gown was dark, further absorbing heat to filter the room. She began moving quietly in the spitting silence. Sneaking glances at Kaname's side and opened the collar to her under dress. Her second layer of clothes lay folded, next to hairpins and her veil. She rubbed her suddenly free shoulders and relaxed on the mattress.

The back of her throat was sharp and stung as if barbwires wrapped her vocal cords. "Um. Kaname?" Yuuki whispered in the swallowing silence that had been penalized over the hour.

"Mm." A sound returned from somewhere in the dark corner.

Yuuki imagined him laying on his side, one arm curled under his head and eyes sealed shut. His robes flaring ever so slightly in the moonlit breeze.

"Thank you."

His eyes startled open before he turned his head to the bed. "Why are you surprised? Did you really think I'd force myself on you?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth drooped. "Well. Yes."

A throaty chuckle exploded. "You wish."

Yuuki stared at the red sheets wound around her body. They were significantly warm on her, she tucked them over her mouth and winked at the dark ceiling. "Judging by the dexterity of your hands when you opened my clothes, I can assume you've undressed countless women."

"Assume away." Kaname murmured.

She cringed at his readily complacent response, neither emotionally driven nor contradicting. He didn't care what she thought about his conquests. He had many lovers over the years, and for some reason, Yuuki was far from being blank minded. The more she mauled over his series of women, curiosity enveloped, and she wondered from the edge of her heart, which was empty as it had always been since she was born, hoping and waiting for someone to fill its river, she wondered about who these women were, how many and when? He wasn't much older than she, but an alpha pureblood, young and brimmed with masculine strength who was encouraged to adopt lovers. The more the better.

"Yuuki."

Her flinched as her heart banged to the surface of her chest at the sound of her name leaving his lips. She found it inviting, its warmth hauled her up to her toes and left her falling forward. She didn't hate her name coming from his lips in the dark. The power of the strange feeling sent her ticking with fear and wonderment. Was he using a spell on her? Yuuki lay on her side, facing his direction. His magic wouldn't enrapture her compared to low-leveled vampires. The stark equality between purebloods made using powers and steering emotions in each other difficult, often redundant. They were too powerful for each other. Neither had the capacity to engage and maintain each other's interests.

She beheld fear at the idea of their losing focus and feelings in their relationship. Yet it was too soon to ruminate on exchanging emotions. They had to know each other first, construct a friendship before they could soar to the skies.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

Kaname was analyzing the shadowy ceiling and blinked in thought. "You've never been with a man before?"

She clenched the pillow under her cheek. "...No."

Kaname clenched his jaw, tearing and sowing her answer at the back of his mind. "You're a virgin?" An eerie silence pulsed between them. He waited for several minutes, half uneasy and other half uncaring. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He added.

Yuuki crawled out of her mind's corner where his inquiries shoved her and held her breath to the ceiling. "Yes." She clenched her toes. "I was never with a man, not intimately."

"Then it's not fair to you, is it?" He replied with a struggling quality in his tone. "That you married someone who isn't."

She had known he wasn't one, but another thought struck her harder than his admission. One , which drew her up and she sat gazing worriedly at the perceptible pureblood through the streams of silk hanging between them.

"How did you do that?" Yuuki whispered again. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're pre—"

"_Exactly_ what I was thinking. The exact words."

"Maybe it's your blood I drunk." He answered.

Yuuki inspected her hands. "Why doesn't your blood affect me?"

"Your heart is closed." Kaname murmured distantly, "You haven't accepted me."

**φ**

Akemi hoped for too much. Usually her plans were accordingly receptive, and she had been absolute that locking Kaname and Yuuki in a single room would help escalade their relationship. In the morning, she bounded toward their quarters with servants and barged inside. The pair had been up, ready for the doors to open. Yuuki was neatly dressed in ceremonial robes and her son, nothing about him ever changed. She scrutinized them and was soon hit by the mere confirmation of their lack of copulation. The bed was arranged, and no scent secreted that a mating ever occurred.

"How can this be?" Akemi panted in the hallway, twirling from one wall to another, back and forth. "How? Why didn't it work? They were locked. There was no heat or light."

"Perhaps we should let them continue at their own pace." Suggested Ken as he leaned against the wall with arms folded. "Kaname is not known to be self-controlled in the department. He must've initiated but she impeded him."

Akemi gritted her fangs at the floor. "Oh dear." She nervously patted her pale cheeks. "At this rate, how will we ever secure an heir?"

Ken tapped his chin in profound thought.

"They haven't developed feelings. What if they never reach that point? We need a pureblood heir, soon!" Akemi cried in frustration. "If they decide against pursuing their relationship and acquire low-leveled lovers, it's the end of our monarchy."

"Now, now, Akemi." Ken brushed her hair and shoulder. "Perhaps we came on too strong by imprisoning them to mate. Let's project our intentions and good faith in their marriage in a different manner. Hmm?"

She stopped promptly with demanding and impatient eyes. "Let's threaten them."

Ken scowled uneasily, "Why, Akemi? What's gotten in to you, sunshine?"

She shook her head and cried in her hand. "I just want to see them united, in a permanent state where they'll never detach from each other."

"Fifty-seven percent of pureblood marriages work, Akemi. We're setting up a good example for them." He lightly reminded, "Don't worry, it'll work out."

"And if not?"

"What is it with you women worrying all the time?" He roared impatiently.

She jumped to her toes and growled back. "So what? What're you going to do about it?"

"You never stop your prattling. Enough is enough!" Ken shouted.

Akemi struck her finger at his nose. "Don't you yell at me!"

"I'll yell as much as I want."

"To hell with your yelling and destructive forces!" She screeched over his eruptive thunder. "I worry because I care. What about you? You don't even talk to Kaname and urge him to reach out to her. He'll heed your advice."

"Like hell he does!" Ken cried hysterically.

Huddles of servants retreated behind furniture's at the mere vicinity of their famous tirades.

A servant blinked between the pair. "My lie-"

"Try it and tell me what he says." Akemi ordered.

"That's just bizarre coming from me." Ken defended. "How do I possibly tell him—"

"Give him techniques, of course."

"Ousa-"

His eyes flared wide. "Akemi! He's a grown man, a dominant lion. He can do well by himself."

"You take care of him, and I'll work on Yuuki." She instructed.

One polite servant snuck behind the female, her head sagged in a lifeless bow. "My lieges."

Ken swept Akemi to the right with a long arm. "There you are. We've been waiting for hours. Where the hell have you all been?"

"Here the whole time, Ousama." The servant mumbled. "You were having a _discussion._Usually you prohibit us from interrupting, but I had to make an exception. Hime-sama is waiting in the garden for the afternoon tea."

"Ah, yes." Ken stroked his bare chin and trained a soft glance on his wife. "Now is your chance to insinuate your _techniques_ or what have you to the young child. Go and taint her."

She slapped her fan shut with narrowed eyes. "This coming from you, I'm surprised. From my personal experience and knowledge, which is quite established, you are always exhilarated by my practice." One sly hand slipped over the knots of muscle on his chest and slipped low to his torso.

He captured her hand and kissed the wrists, knocking on a vein with a large fang. "Well said, my love."

Akemi pulled away and turned on her heel. "This better work or else."

**φ**

The noble court saddled back insight of the illustrious emotions fleeting the king's mien. His servant trembled on his bowing knees, shivering like a fragile twig. He fidgeted, unable to trust the ground under his feet that may mercilessly fling from under him. The room sat rapt as the servant flinched at the hand launching amid its trek to opening the envelope. Nobles stiffened in silence as finally Haruka twitched his head to the side at the creeping man joined to his feet.

"What're you doing down there?" He asked the servant. "Get off my leg."

The petrified man gobbled syllables before picking his spine back up. Haruka strode out of the room without warning and hailed through palace halls. His noblemen scuttled out of chairs and darted after him, shrieking in panic.

"Ousama, Ousama, what's happened?"

"Won't you tell us?"

"What has made you angry?"

"Is it a battle petition?"

Haruka gripped the paper firmly. In the courtyard where horses and servants drizzled out of halls and gardens, he searched for a particular face and muttered to himself for not being able to find her. Finally, he let out a maniacal cry. "JUURI!"

Servants leapt and collapsed at the thunderous blow. The nobles standing behind Haruka ducked to cover ears.

His feverish red eyes trained all halls and over trees for her scent, pinning her location. Haruka's eyes narrowed on the western quarters. She was running now. He could hear her faint breath and the roll of her silk skirt brushing the floor over furious footsteps.

"Ousama, has something bad happened?" One noble quivered from behind his elbow.

Haruka blinked solid passionate eyes. "Yes, something has happened, something big." His lips trembled as well as his gaze that maneuvered over the servants. He didn't say more and shrieked again for his wife. She launched into the courtyard, her large eyes pinned on his tall stature.

Haruka darted to meet her halfway and seized her by the waist. Servants blushed and smiled shyly behind hands.

"Juuri." Haruka gasped as if he had been running instead of she.

"What is it?" She frantically cried. "What happened?"

His unsteady hands supplied her the parchment. "It's—" He spoke over tears. "It's—_Yuuki...__"_ Her name oozed like a croon in the sob. Without a care of his witnesses, he sobbed on her shoulder.

She crudely muttered something violent that made the noblemen retreat and bowheads. None would oppose a mouth like hers. Juuri plucked him off and stole the letter. "Get yourself together. You had all of us worried. Damn it, Haruka, don't you ever do that again. This is not something to cry about."

He mumbled in his palms as he thought of his daughter who had spent time writing him a letter.

"I'll slap you if you keep crying." She hissed, wary of the vigilant group. He collected himself significantly faster than she thought he would. Juuri opened the stamp and lingered over the scent of jasmine, different yet similar than the blossoms, but essentially a scent belonging to Yuuki. She smiled at the calligraphy.

**φ**

"These lessons will help you understand the mannerism that takes place at that time." Akemi had clenched Yuuki's hands but the pallid princess looked refrained and largely trapped by the woman's impressive grip. "I was ordered to attend them. I thought it strange, but it's good use after a while. Trust me, it keeps the fire burning. It's not wise to rush in, that means it'll burn out quickly. These lessons will help you understand how to keep it burning steadily and strongly for centuries."

Yuuki flattened her mouth in response. "So...We have to attend them together?"

"I'm more concerned about you." Akemi brushed her chin with a thumb. "Treat it like a preparation for the main event. Who knows when it'll be? It's good to be ready. I wouldn't want you to feel awkward when it actually happens."

She blinked at the grass under her skirt widely. It was not the doubt in the lessons; it was in the act of acquiring experience on the subject. Being a woman, the initial caution was natural. Nerves pulsed and blocked rationality when there shouldn't be. Kaname was easy going and eloquent, he seemed to have all prisms of sensuality in grasp. He was a young pureblood male; his desirability had no affect whether married or single. It didn't quite work the same with pureblood women, they almost always belonged to a pureblood, quintessentially most were bound by marriage at an early age like Yuuki, for example. However, both parties had liberties to have multiple lovers.

When it came to marriage, certain elements had to be adopted for maintenance. The lessons would be a gateway for Yuuki to become an undeniable woman who knew how to love a man's body and heart. Akemi wouldn't let her decide since she planned the program for Yuuki in advance.

"Yuuki, I know you're homesick and you miss your parents but it's important to open your heart again to your new home. I hope you start doing it soon." Akemi leaned forward and flashed a fang. "Also open up to your marriage life. It can get hard sometimes but trust yourself and your relationship. Think of how your parents are together. This will also give you lots of help. Ken and I have a unique understanding. I am his most trusted ally because he tells me his deepest secrets and thoughts, but I'm also his wife, and it took me a long time to understand his heart but I did. I found it was as beautiful as he is."

"I'm not worried about my relationship with Kaname." Yuuki replied. "He doesn't find me tempting, and we've established a truce from conquering one another in the bedroom. We don't want to copulate."

The rims of Akemi's eyes flung wide. "You did what?"

"We don't find each other—"

"Why not?" She shrieked.

Yuuki wished to have her hands back to cover her ears, but they lay rendered in her deathly grip. "We simply don't. There is no other reason but that."

"Maybe Ken was right. It is too soon." Akemi mumbled absently. "Oh, these things can't be forced. I should know better." She paused, "Perhaps Kaname said that to put you to ease? He's a perceptible character, nothing escapes him."

"He has shown a little of that side of himself." Yuuki admitted. "He knew my secret thoughts without my saying them aloud."

Akemi grinned. "He is like that, always has been."

"And he said the strangest thing, it was because he drank my blood why he knows what I think."

Akemi brushed her sleeve. "You're a gorgeous girl who deserves to be loved by your husband. If he acts strange, please be kind to him. He can be questionable, but learn to look in his heart first. He's a good person." Releasing Yuuki's hands, she stood up and said. "Your lessons begin today. Don't worry, who knows you'll enjoy it? The best part is actually putting them into play."

Yuuki bowed toward the queen. "I'll attend them diligently." Maids hurled from the tent to guided her in the never-ending halls.

Akemi strolled the garden and courtyard after Yuuki departed. Her eyes wandered over the walls and movable shapes of servants through ingresses. She was alone but thoughts in her head spoiled the perfect dotted line with splatters of paint, coating where the original line had been. She thought she knew her son, and each time she became surprised after learning something he'd done, it made her feel weak as a mother and woman in her inability to understand the man Kaname evolved into.

Years ago he ran through halls and porches, tugging her skirt and begging to sleep on her lap. She missed the days where she cradled him in her arms and watched him sleep. When he was small enough to capture him in an embrace, all his arms and limbs. His head would rest on her shoulder and she'd whisper in his hair, sometimes loving the softness against her lips. Together they'd sit by the pond and read under the shade when it rained.

That boy fell in love and turned into a man. He became a rusted blade and not until was he sharpened again did he hold vague interest in anything. Now he was married, and though he appeared dutiful, distrust crusaded the tight lines of Akemi's mind where limits were set to stone. Kaname often made these lines inscrutable.

He was washing his horse in the stall, other nobles backed out in her presence but he resumed his chores without a glance. "How can I help you?" He said.

Akemi folded her lips inward and regarded his entire size. He was tall, lean as a tiger with sturdy hands. As he stroked the back of the horse, washing the debris, he massaged the creature's muscle with elegant care. Each bulging line and curve on the stallion's leg was assiduously cleaned and dried.

"I wanted to ask you something." Said his mother from the doorway. "Do you think you can be honest with me?"

His eyes scurried to the side alertly. "What is it that makes you doubt me?"

"A lot of things." She spat cynically.

Kaname smirked. "Good." He resumed scrubbing the horse.

"I need your honesty." Akemi began. "It concerns your future."

"I can only be as honest as you think I am." Kaname implied, throwing a bucket of water over the horse.

Akemi quietly reeled to where he resided. "Did you forget that woman?"

His wiping hands carried their steady and controlled pace over the horse's legs and neck.

"You know whom I'm talking about." She continued with narrowed eyes. "You abruptly decided to marry. Was this marriage to cover your feelings?"

"I was considering the benefits of alliance with the neighboring country." Kaname responded, cool eyed and stiff as he took his height and met her stare. "Is that not honest enough?"

"Kaname, you now have a wife."

"Which I am aware of."

"Yes, you are." She nodded. "But your priorities change when you marry. This includes resolving your past feelings."

"Which I successfully have." He returned to the horse.

"Is what _you_ think."

"I believe I am the best person to know about my personal feelings." Kaname scoffed lightly under his breath.

"I'm concerned, my son." Akemi whispered with a gentle shake of her head. "I don't want you to live in turmoil."

"Thank you for your concern." Kaname leaned over another bucket. "You've made your sentiments clear but you shouldn't fret. The marriage is a contract. Yuuki is aware of this."

"If the marriage is plain business, then where is your heart?" Akemi questioned. His fists clenched around the bucket. "Where did you put your heart if it's not in the marriage?"

The water within the bucket quivered. "That's not what I meant." Kaname whispered over his disarrayed reflection, but the face in view belonged to a streaked man with scars and gaping holes on his face. He was ruined from the inside, burned and rotted, ready to become dust.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>© Nur Misurr <strong>**● Read & Review ● Thank you.****


	7. Abandon

_The bravery of wearing a lifetime of scars is the purest love of all._

**φ**

Once upon a time, there was a prince and a maiden.

"It frightens me."

He turned to catch a glimpse of her profile. "What does?"

"Being here, away from everyone. What if we get caught?"

"What's wrong with getting caught?"

The clues of a scowl traced her glabellas. "I'll be beheaded, that's what is wrong."

"My head is worthier than yours." He mocked.

She twitched hesitantly. "So if I cry for help and say a strange man is holding me down, you'll be fine getting stabbed to death?"

He smiled softly. "Don't get your hopes up. They'll see me and bow reverently, apologize and discard their weapons. I'll tell them I was merely looking over the town's "inventory" and will give a vehement display of how there's nothing good out here."

She hissed between fangs. "How could you?"

"And at this point your family will be begging me for forgiveness. I'll tell them to give you to me and all is solved."

"You're mad!" She shrieked.

"In such circumstances, my reputation is the only thing that can save us."

"What about chivalry? About asking for permission? Courting me? Meeting with my family. Asking for my hand?" She counted off restlessly. "Those things are fundamentals of a sincere, life-long relationship. No wonder purebloods can't satisfy each other. They assume everything is easily attainable and rightfully theirs."

"And what does that have to do with you?" He questioned.

"Everything, you jackal." She spat.

"Is there a rule book about relationships? Let me take a look at it."

"There is one actually." She beamed.

"I wish to burn it." Kaname monotonously sliced. "There shouldn't be a written word defying I can't have you. Your respected parents appreciate my interests, and you, Ms. Wily Self-Centered lamb will put barges of nuisance laws, and ideas between us."

"Don't blame it all on me. Whose brilliant idea was it to let the horses go and get stranded in winter in the fields?"

"You want heat?" His eyes blazed as his tugged her violently in the column of his body. "I should be enough."

She raised her fists to push him off but a noxious emotion unrolled from her insides, and she shuddered in the seductive heat of his frame loudly, surprising both. Dodging him, she averted her blushing face. "This is not what it looks like. We need to find the horses quickly, not be trapped in each other's embrace for no reason."

"I see one perfectly good reason." Kaname breathed over her face.

"A condemning reason!" She wrestled in his tightening arms.

He yanked her face back, smoothed the hair fluttering around her rouge cheeks. "Oh, Airin..." He mouthed, feeling his heart inside of his throat. "This sort of thing can't be hidden forever. Our families will be proud. Yours will be rewarded for life, and I'll cherish you—"

"Let's cherish the horses first who're lost in someone else's fields." Her lavender eyes narrowed behind a stream of silver braids.

"They'll survive."

"But I'll get in trouble."

"Can they trust a young woman to find horses in the thicket of the night?"

"They trust this girl who isn't afraid of the dark or some makeshift idiot."

His eyes narrowed as if the pupils were seconds from disappearing behind their lids. "You know that mouth of yours-"

"Let me go already, will you?" She fidgeted.

"Ought to do other things besides talking." He moved forward to make his point but she jerked back with a strangled gasp.

"Not now, not here!" Airin cried desperately, shooting surveys over the landscape. "I'll be burned to death if I someone sees."

Kaname only clenched his grip around her bodice. "Don't you have faith in me?"

"If I think arrows are good for the heart, I don't see why not."

"I won't let you down."

"It's not about being let down, ah! Oh dear, you don't—don't look so agonized. I-I didn't mean that. I trust you with my life. I-I'll do anything to make it real. Fight fire at the stake and take snakebites in the lake, I assure you. It-it's not just about us, but our families, and once I can convince them about our plans, we'll be fine." She brushed his collar and looked up delicately. "Don't _you _trust me?"

His response was in the slow release of his arms as he stepped back. "There's no doubt about how much I trust you. You have all of me, not just my name and ancestry."

Airin leapt for his white hand and squeezed it. "That's right, Kaname. You remind me so easily why I adore you."

Kaname locked her hands instead, flinging her forward. She fell with her shoulders against his chest, face dumped in the cushioning silk and wool coat. "Then marry me."

She trembled first and stared softly, her lavender eyes flushed with questions and doubts, thoughts tucked in a haze of disbelieving fear. Looking so flawlessly pure and statuesque with the moonlight caught in her white hair, her eyes held onto his for as long as her sugary breath festered out of her nose.

Then she lost sensation in both legs and slumped loudly on the ground. Kaname barely caught her and righted her, but she brushed him away nervously.

"I-I don't know what to say." Airin quivered.

"It's not a hard question." He replied.

"No. It's a big question." She nodded.

"You can have anything you want. The loans on your family will be gone, your relatives will have the pleasure of receiving the best medical services, and your younger cousins will become prospective royalty. Airin, the world will be at your feet, and you'll have me, all of me by your side..."

"Forever?" She hopefully panted.

Kaname cradled the back of her head. "Can't I have you forever?"

**φ**

"And what are your reactions toward the lessons?" Akemi asked her dear daughter-in-law. The young woman was whiter than the marble walls, her flushed eyes lapped from the sugar canteen to the biscuit saucer irregularly. Akemi glanced at the tray and beckoned a maid to deliver the snacks. "You must be hungry, being locked in quarters studying isn't healthy. Take strolls and visit the market." She advised.

The maid stacked more biscuits on a plate for the pureblood princess.

Rather than accepting the offer, Yuuki unhooked her fingers from her skirt and grabbed a cup of tea in her lap, never averting from her reflection in the rim. The maid softly retreated to the side.

Akemi hovered her in dispelled expectation.

"The techniques..." Yuuki managed through weak vocal cords.

The briefest thought of what was taught behind doors of her quarters was astounding. She couldn't believe what tools and unique interactions required when squaring away the basics. The information dispensed was exalting, nonetheless, it was on her part to apply it appreciatively. What hell had Akemi unleashed? How could Yuuki—inexperienced, docile—have the verve and inspiration to play it out? She was horribly intimidated and scandalized.

"You like them?" Akemi grinned. "Go over them with the maids, and you'll be fine."

"I'm not a harlot!" She barked.

Akemi straightened alertly. "Pardon?"

Yuuki cupped her mouth and swallowed the terse yearning to explode before her queen. She hadn't known newly married ladies were educated under the special direction of bedroom decorum, the kind enacted between a man and woman. The subject was not taken lightly at the palace, she realized, and it was obligatory to ensure her cooperation in the department. She might as well just lie there while he did all the work.

She gagged in her hand. What was it they said to do? Dance enticingly until all her clothes were discarded, one by one. Be subtle and shy, and once she was in his arms, there was no going back. Men of this country were bold and meticulous receivers of their objectives.

_I'll chop my head off before I ever,_ ever _throw myself on Kaname._

Besides he was more advanced and experienced, meaning all ploys and special enactments ought to be voided. She was certain her dancing exotically wouldn't have any appeal. He'd rather throw coins at the brothel for a nice view if he wanted. His own wife chiseling corner stones pitifully just to entice him to bed was extremely pathetic.

She shouldn't have to work hard to make him want it—want her, of course.

"Why do I have to learn mating techniques? He knows already and doesn't need a revisit." Yuuki claimed.

Akemi slammed her teacup. "This is where you're wrong. And only a woman with my knowledge and understanding can guide you closer to him. Men need temptation, that's what keeps them coming back. Don't give yourself completely to him. The trick is to leave hints and beckon him. You're only accentuating what a desirable catch you are. And he'll reaffirm that you are indeed his. Do you know what that means?" Akemi mysteriously narrowed her eyes.

"When a man realizes a woman is solely his, he'll go to any lengths to have her. That's all you need to do, Yuuki. Let him know yo—"

Yuuki cringed even more and skewed off her seat, head sagging over the armrest to flush out vomit.

"Stop overacting." Akemi scowled.

She recomposed and marked her with a ruthless stare. "What if I refuse?"

_I'll cut your throat if you do_. Akemi gradually reached for her cup once more and sampled the warm liquid. "Dear," She began with slipping self-control, "I'm telling you this for your own good. You wouldn't want Kaname to wander."

"I understand your intentions," Yuuki waved her palm, "Kaname and I have agreed not to take our relationship further. We have nothing to prove to one another."

The appalled queen sat with her mouth dangling. The tea spilled over her skirt. She cried out, screaming for a maid. "Damn, this hot tea! Bring me a towel."

Yuuki watched with no interest while the matter settled. She hadn't the faintest desire to participate in the lessons; much less act on them, and her luck with her dear mother-in-law regarding the subject was not about to change. She would rather be stuck in mud than delve more.

Two maids opened the suite doors and dropped into an elegant bow. "Your highness, Ousama and Ouji-sama are entering the room."

Akemi only nodded with a light grin as she noticed Yuuki shuffle with her veil. She had requested Yuuki to discard the item when they were alone, but Yuuki's desire to enshroud in mystery from her husband had not been quelled and it appeared, it wouldn't for a long time. A violent fear whirled inside of Akemi's chest. Though she was a proper princess, was she suitable for the crown and Kaname in the end?

_She doesn't want to win his heart. Why is she against it? _

"Oh, Akemi dear." Ken swept into the room, his voice boomed like thunder and his large herculean frame halted next to her settee. Away from the court's presence and servants, he sought it appropriate to grab her thin hand and kiss it. Ken retreated and took his designated chair.

The faint shadow flicking at the corner of Yuuki's right eye brightened each second. Kaname's white robes glistened in the light and he drifted in his seat beside his silent wife, setting one arm on the rest, a finger under his chin and wavering eyes scrutinizing the saloon.

"Akemi, we've just come from an interesting conversation. I alerted Kaname the importance of making his marriage official. It's only right they put aside this platonic agreement and get closer." Ken waved his fingers at Yuuki and Kaname.

Akemi nodded, "That is the whole focus of the lessons—"

Yuuki's head snatched up in indignation.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Akemi leaned forward.

Her fingers clenched against her skirt as she gritted, "The lessons…. I don't wish to participate in them."

Akemi stirred in her seat and looked upon her husband for suggestions. Ken sighed and shook his head. "Every new bride had to attend the lessons. The tradition can not be dismissed."

"Yuuki, newly married purebloods are pressured to consummate to bring forth heirs. Kaname was a single child, and he has no cousins that can be second to the throne." Akemi inputted slowly. "I apologize for being forceful, but I had to attend them when I first came to the palace."

"Joousama, please don't apologize." Yuuki bowed her head.

"Let her apologize." Kaname cut in out of nowhere, his passionate eyes zoomed on his surprised mother. "Our scheming queen locked us in freezing quarters all night so we'd have no choice but to consummate—after I told her we will not share quarters."

"Kaname!" Akemi gasped.

Ken stirred from his position and cleared his throat, "Kaname, it's not fair to put the blame on your mother."

His eyes narrowed crudely. "I'll put the blame on you then."

Ken blinked between the younger couple. "You are married, why not consummate?" He abruptly demanded. "One day, you'll have to bequeath these conditions and come together. Why evade it?"

"That does not mean you can ignore my request and put us in one room. She is not ready." Kaname added on Yuuki's behalf. "Why would I consummate with an insecure girl, much less produce heirs with her?"

Yuuki froze, she was sure her teeth cracked from clenching too hard. _Insecure?_

"Hold your tongue, Ouji." Akemi warned. "Producing heirs isn't the only thing we want the two of you to achieve."

"Ah," Kaname waved a digit mockingly, "You mean, a sustainable marriage for the crown?"

Ken rubbed his temple with closed eyes. "That is not a—"

"You may have plenty reasons for locking us in a room, coaxing us to consummate, or making Yuuki attend those embarrassing lessons that make her uncomfortable, but we also have our reasons for not taking the marriage further. If I find you temper with our sleeping conditions or make Yuuki attend those sessions again, I'll impregnate a low-level and make her my wife. The crown will have the heir you want."

"Disrespecting us won't get you anywhere!" Akemi cried.

"Kaname, don't take the situation lightly." Ken sliced, "Producing a pureblood heir for the crown can not be forgone. At the appropriate time, you will both need to take responsibility. We will not push you, but we do expect your cold-shouldering one another to stop at once. If it does not, take my word for it, I will annul this marriage."

Akemi gasped under her hand. "Ken, how could y—"

He hadn't looked away from Kaname. "Before you take preposterous actions to show your arrogance, remember whom you represent. Weren't it for your mother and I, Kaname, you wouldn't be our son. Yuuki—"

The princess turned cautiously at her name.

"You are our daughter now." Ken pointed authoritatively. "You represent us and will hold more responsibility within the passing months. Your father approved the marriage believing you were the best candidate for our family and Kaname's mate. And you—" He reverted to his son. "Make Yuuki's comfort your priority."

"If I hadn't considered her comfort, I would have forced her in bed already." Kaname gnawed between fangs.

Yuuki battled herself from slapping him until he bled.

**φ**

"She seems nervous." Juuri sighed at her comb in the lamplight. Shadows crawled across walls as she swung in her chair toward Haruka. His silhouette was tucked behind the netting. From her seat, she could only distinguish the light color of his shirt and a wrist cropped on top of his forehead, a habit that followed when he was tensed. Juuri pulled away from her desk and wandered to the side of the bed.

She lifted the net and crawled inside, stopping beside Haruka, who hadn't moved from his lounging position.

"Are you awake?" Juuri leaned forward in inspection.

He winked an eye open lazily and reclosed it. "Juuri, was it a good idea to begin with?"

"She'll be fine, I don't understand why you're still unnerved?" Juuri murmured, with her hair hanging around her shoulders and cheeks.

"I'm happy she wrote us a letter, but she sounds lonely." Haruka sat up on the pillows. "Should we go visit her?"

His wife stiffened and shook her head. "No. It'll be harder for her to let us go if we do. This is the time for her to start depending on her husband. She has a new family, I'm sure they won't neglect her."

"I know what you're saying but..." Haruka sighed listlessly. "She is used to having things her way. It would've been easier if she weren't living in a different country. You merely moved between palaces, Juuri. Yuuki, on the hand, had to leave the land she grew up in."

Juuri brushed his hair locks away from his temples. "Thank you, Haruka, for loving our daughter as much as you do."

He blinked uncertainly and moved away from her caressing hand. "Why am I being thanked?"

She beamed quietly. "I am just happy that you are mine."

**φ**

"Yuuki." Akemi hovered the doorway to her room.

She lowered the articles on the desk and turned with a soft bow toward her mother-in-law. "Yes, Joousama?"

Akemi pulled her chin higher to peer in her eyes through the veil. "I am sorry for being harsh in there."

"You weren't harsh, and there's nothing to be sorry about." Yuuki adjusted her veil. "I can see Ousama's concerns clearly now. The conversation helped me understand the weight of our marriage, and what's expected of me."

"Even though he said all that, Yuuki, I don't want you to be hard on yourself." Akemi squeezed her fingers. "Please, don't be afraid to tell me if you're uncomfortable. Kaname was impulsive because I irritated him from an earlier occurrence."

Yuuki stilled in thought, "Occurrence? Oh, you mean putting us together in one bedroo—"

"No." Akemi hesitantly looked away. "It's a sensitive matter involving his past. He resents probing."

"Then I'm sure he'll understand you're just worried about him."

Akemi narrowly observed Yuuki's kind eyes. "Don't be afraid to get close to him. Judging by his reaction in the parlor, he's still not over it. I hope he opens up to you soon."

Yuuki gently shook her head, "You shouldn't worry about these things. You can't force a bud to bloom in a day. It takes nurturing and time. Kaname is the same."

Akemi beamed at the princess. "Then it's settled. I leave the matter to you." As Yuuki tried to unweave her hands back, Akemi snatched it brutally, caught by the sound of bones cracking from the grip. Yuuki noticeably turned rigid and held her frantic eyes. "Don't turn away from him when you do find out…Just don't—" Pleadingly, she pressed Yuuki's hands together. "Please, don't hate him. He was young, and he didn't know better. Let his anguish absolve quietly."

"J-Joousama?" Yuuki fretfully quivered. "My hands—"

"Please, Yuuki." Akemi whispered. "Forgive him for my sake."

After acquiescing the queen's request, Yuuki treaded into the garden and sat down on the grass. Alone and surrounded by meadows of roses and jasmines, she sighed under her breath so softly it was almost unnoticeable. Her mind blanked, any thought she tried to seep swiftly fleeted, and she sat searching the sky with puzzled but forlorn eyes.

_What exactly was she referring to?_ After an intense scrutiny at the universe above, Yuuki asked herself. _What kind of past did Kaname have that makes him irritated and guarded? _

**φ**

Once under a rainy night, an unsuspected prince and a maiden secretly met.

"It's not fair to me if you hold back."

She averted and turned to leave.

"I want to marry you." He announced resolutely. "I want to have you as my wife."

The maiden clenched her fists and whirled back to her prince. "Don't be mad!"

He ensnared her automatically in his embrace, covering her shivering body that drenched from the falling rain and whispered against her temple. "Airin, don't be afraid. Focus on me, on being with me only and no one else. I promise nothing will go wrong."

"Your words are very comforting." She murmured against his collar. "I'm afraid this kind of thing is impossible for me."

He held her tighter and she shivered more. "I won't let another man have you." Kaname vowed.

Airin struggled and pushed out of the chasm, her lavender eyes cold and warm at the same time. "You are not the one to make that decision, my family holds that right."

"They won't reject us." Kaname insisted.

Her eyes narrowed in opposition, but she glanced away. "Let me go."

Through the cold rain, his hand caught her chin with long warm fingers. "Tell me you don't want to be with me." Kaname peered in her screaming eyes. "Tell me you can bear living without me. I want to hear you."

Yet she gnawed her lips between her fangs and spat vehemently. "Stop it this instance!" Forcefully wrenching out of his arms, she growled, "_Purebloods—_I'm not your puppet."Airin dashed across the muddy footpath toward her residence. Dodging rain, she ducked around the flimsy wooden stalls and darted through the narrow lane of the stable. A good half-mile ahead stood her abode, brimmed with her poor family who slept on floors and carried on with incurable diseases.

"I don't want to be with you." Airin muttered as she crept the footpath of her home. "I can live without you. I'm not your puppet."

"Airin!" Her father looked taken aback at the sight of his daughter drenched from the rain from the courtyard. "What're you doing out? Get inside and dry off. Hurry!" He beckoned.

She shuffled inside obediently. "I'm very sorry. I was out by the stable with the horses. I wanted to make sure the doors were locked."

"They were locked, I made sure." He replied, scanning the plowed lands not far on the right. He lingered at the door for another moment and closed it slowly. "Airin, your uncle is not doing well."

She quickly dried her hair with a towel and took her place next to the burning hearth. "How frightening." She breathed, "What will we do?"

He sighed at her and whispered. "He wants to see you one last time. Go and stay with him for a short while."

Her working hands turned stiff and she rotated on the floor to meet her father's apologetic eyes. "What're you saying? You want me to leave home right now?"

"As soon as possible." He nodded. "The situation is time sensitive. There is a-uh suitor for you there." Her father worded delicately, vigilante of her expression. "Take this chance to meet him. If your aunt approves your match, you should consider the marriage and live there."

Twice under the rainy night, the prince and the maiden met.

He was standing by the shed with folded arms, with no intention of leaving the perimeter of her home, and she couldn't help but wonder what benefited from waiting aimlessly in the rain instead of returning to the luxury of the palace? What fool would waste his time?

He looked up at his lover longingly. As she drew closer with each step, he straightened to his full height. It was still raining, and her family was tucked in bed. She reeked of tears and fear from sneaking out by herself. "I will take care of you." He said to his lover.

She only smiled in a daze. "I know you will." Airin fell in his arms.

In the cold rain, they stood silent. She dissolved completely in his warmth. With his breath in her wet hair, Kaname pressed her firmly against him, afraid she would break apart if he were to let go. She clung to his clothes and hid her face on his shoulder.

"Why are you scared?" Kaname whispered in the teeming rain.

"Of leaving my family." She said secretly to his skin.

"They will be fine." He brushed her head gently. "I can always abdicate and come live here."

Swiftly she shoved away and rasped, "Don't you dare!"

Kaname's long arms stayed craned around her back. "I won't abdicate if you marry me."

Her eyes softened. "A common vampire and a pureblood prince...This sort of thing doesn't happen. Our families won't be able to adjust."

"In time, they will." He comforted.

"In time..." She sighed. "In time..."

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr ● Read and Review ● Thank you.<strong>


	8. Berceuse

_No flower, no jewel, not even the purest water can quell the memory of your softness on my hands, return the vision in my eyes and quench the thirst in my body. _

**φ**

Her feet dragged against the cracked mud. The fastening on her wrists burned her skin, leaving a gradual bruise. She screamed and struggled, but her frequent fight succumbed to fatigued gasps. Soon she began shrieking again like a bird that had lost her infant, kicking and yelling at the beast that pulled her out of her home and into a dispirited journey she refused take.

"Let me go! Let me go..." She screamed. "Untie me. What do you think you're doing? My father will kill me."

Her captive carried his casual and dignified pace despite the jerking rope over his shoulder. "If he wants to retrieve his daughter, he must come to me first."

Airin sobbed agonizingly, "Wh-why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Red eyes flashed murderously upon her. "I should be asking you this question. What do you think your leaving this town will bring me? You decided to sneak away secretly. Who would've been hurt the most, did you consider me at all?"

She shook her head frantically. "My family is more important. My aunt is waiting for me. Let me go—let me go already!" Airin thrashed about violently.

Like a contemptuous scoundrel, he dragged her to an abandoned building and sealed the place with his powers. She sobbingly begged him to release her from inside the rooms. With his back against the door, Kaname clamped his eyes shut. His claws scarred over the stoned floors beneath his legs.

"You won't get anything out of locking me up, Kaname!" Airin banged tearfully on the door. "Let me out, yes? Let's sit down and talk. I won't run away...I won't leave you."

Hurting her had never been his intention. Keeping her with him was.

The door swung open and he moved inside. Airin lurched back in surprise at his immediate response. "Yes, let's talk." She declared, "I wasn't running away. My uncle is sick, and I need to visit him."

His eyes were pitch black. "Your father said there's a prospective suitor for you." He moved one step as she retreated against the wall. "What I want to know, Airin, is were you planning on leaving to get married?"

"No!" She raptly screamed. "I was going to reject him."

The darkness of his eyes repelled any form of emotion. "Would you have returned to me?"

"Yes." Airin bobbed her head and sputtered in tears. "I-I was. No matter wh-what—_I can't live without you_."

His arms circled around her and sheltered her in the wall of his body. Kaname sighed in her hair and hugged every feasible part of her body. "Airin, I, too..." With emotion teeming inside him, he shuddered from the realization at how much she meant to him. "I can't live without you either."

**φ**

He let her go with a seemingly frightful understanding at what he was doing.

"_Go..."_ Said the prince to his lover. _"Go and comfort your dying uncle."_

Late at night, the shower of stars outlined their silhouettes on the middle of the road. _"Thank you." _She traced his fingertips lovingly. _"Thank you for loving me."_

"_But come back to me."_ He said. _"Come back quickly so we can marry and start our life together." _

She smiled and held his eyes adoringly. _"Hai, Oujisama." _

Their fingers lost contact. He tucked his hand inside his jacket, while she folded her arms and walked home.

"_I'll wait for you..."_ Kaname whispered to her departing form.

**φ**

"Do you, Kuran Kaname, take Kohana Yuuki Maemi, to be your wedded wife?"

There was stillness. A type of stillness found on an undisturbed pond colored by the aurora. A patient Calm that waited its partner, Chaos.

Then there was a steep pull of muscles like bulls plowing farmlands, and the vibration shot millions of wiry sensations that crawled on the connected lines and finally stretched apart like doors sweeping open. A new chapter, a new venue, a bigger adversary awaited beyond the puzzling maze. Sharp air thrust through the portal like a lancing white sword, searing through darkness in one swing.

That was all it took.

The breath was deep and prolonged, brimmed and complete where another stillness tickled the muscles like teeming firecrackers. The stillness collapsed and the pulling winded too close, breaking like crashing waves.

It had come. In the loudness, it pronounced itself verily like an amused devil—chaos.

Just like the thousand stars hovering the departing scene of the prince and his lover years ago, another thousand and a few hundred shivered from their spectrum of space that was their home at the draught of cold air, which enveloped and crushed him from the inside. Lights dazzled and the stars twisted crazily against black.

"Yes."

They smeared the universe in white ash and crawled beneath the tarp of the underworld. These stars crawled and cried, as did his dying hope.

He became a married man, a husband to a foreign princess. While he thought he could merely resume his lifestyle, his so-called wife was a mystery and couldn't be cramped in any convenient space in his life. She didn't want to adjust under his terms.

He would've given her an example of what accompanied a furious prince, but he decided against jeopardizing their barely developed marriage. She would cry and beg to return home, and he could never face his parents. At least he could've told them, he tried. They were simply an incompatible pair, and it was a terrible mistake to wed in the first place.

She swept into his vision, and his world after a single meeting. Now she was permanent in his life. Someone who wouldn't pack up and scurry away. She was there to stay. A friend, a prospective lover, and a coveted pureblood that disregarded her own beauty, a beauty the world grew envious of. Yuuki solely belonged to him. If he could find a way to eliminate the veil altogether, things may develop easily.

She was a hassle to impress.

"Well, excuse me for being "insecure." How could you think of calling me that?" She hissed.

"It is true, and it can't be denied." He sat reverted on his manuscript.

"You embarrassed me." Yuuki accused. "If I had done the same, you wouldn't have let it go."

A red eye shifted to the corner of the page and cascaded languidly over her heavy robes. She was rather ethereal and surreal at the same time in the classic palace robes that were given to her from his mother. The material of silk rolled and rolled down her short arms and dragged on the floor at her heels. Every now and then, he caught a quivering stir as her chest bounced for air. "Isn't the gown uncomfortable?" He remarked, all knowing and old-fashioned mockery chiming in his voice.

"I am trying to make a point here." She bent over his table anxiously. "Please, don't embarrass me in front of the king and queen. We already displease them. We can't anger them further."

"If you wish to appease your in-laws, bear an heir. They'll never doubt you." Kaname turned the fragile paper over.

Yuuki growled and slumped on the floor across his table. "One can't just birth by a mere order."

Kaname tilted his head. "Are you considering it?"

Her head snatched in his direction and her small shoulders stiffened under the veil. "Watch your mouth."

Kaname witnessed one of her reactions that had caution labeled all over it. If he could not catch her facial arrangements, he had better start deciphering her body language. Frankly he perceived she was not as innocent as she claimed. Although princesses led constricted lifestyles, before marriage she must've encountered boisterous noblemen worthy of her heart, or her adolescent interests. Somewhere along the way, she must have fallen in love or desired a man from her court. It couldn't be she lived without wanting someone before.

He shuffled his items carefully, picked one paper and turned it over, mumbling slyly as he continued the procedure with another manuscript. "Someday soon, I'll have to jump you regardless of your prohibitions."

"Don't take my warnings lightly." Yuuki shot back right away, "Won't you please respect my requests?"

There was an annoying indignation in her tone that struck him in the chest. Kaname raised eyes on her veil and sighed. The air erupting from his lips fluttered his long black bangs over his nose and forehead. "Respect your request? Need I inform you that is exactly what I have done since we met."

"Then why keep pestering me about the nonsense?" Yuuki shifted on her spot, fidgeting with the beads of her gown.

"Your in-laws do not consider procreation nonsense." He followed up.

"I understand that. Clearly we think differently." She paused and began assisting with rearranging his documents. Her sturdy hands helped regain ounces of calmness she sought. She continued setting them in the pile he had prepared beforehand, silently contemplative over his words and the illustrations that ran across her eyes.

It was a map, gleaming with colorful depiction of the forest and snowy mountains. She stilled in captivation at the display of the new country that would be an essential part of her life. The chalky black roads, dusty white mountains and rings of green valleys flourished under continuous implementation. Millions thrived protectively in the country. The people celebrated her coming into their land and joining Kaname.

"Stop... Are you stopping?...I sat stop."

The quiet but cryptic order hurled like a tempest around Yuuki. She dropped the papers automatically and flinched under his mute but irritated stare.

"Wh-what did I do wrong?" Yuuki mumbled, gesturing to the packets. "Didn't you want them arranged?"

"The map followed a particular order, and you jumbled it together." Kaname tipped a brow. "This is the first time you did anything in front of me. It was a simple thing. Are you always so absent minded?"

Yuuki clenched her fist on her knee, and her words wrenched out of her fangs. "I am not."

"Unfortunately I can't take your word for it, no matter what you say now." Kaname scanned the unorganized map.

Yuuki followed his gaze and leaned forward inquisitively, "What is it for?"

"I needed to study the territory before the battle." He stirred and unbuckled his legs before standing on his feet.

"Battle?" Yuuki also rose. "When is it?"

He gave her a testy stare. "Do you want to fight too, is that why you're curious?"

"I had no idea a battle was coming."

"These happen often." Kaname brushed the back of his neck. "You'll get used to it."

"So that means—" Her eyes widened. "You'll be going to war?"

Kaname blinked as if he were close to falling asleep. "And this is hard to believe because?"

Yuuki straightened her self. "No, absolutely not, excuse me. I was just surprised."

"My apologies, dear one, for we can not have a honey moon before I go. It would not be fair to you if I left you so quickly after our coming together." Kaname smirked.

Her fists leapt high somewhere on her chest, they stood boldly out and he retreated in expectation. She was ready to strike him.

"You really can't stand the idea of my touching you, not even as a joke?" Kaname inspected her fists.

"It's not funny. The situation is delicate." She had thought she made her point clear.

"I disagree. It's quite vigorous."

If he didn't outright openly laugh at her face, his words surely did the job efficiently. Yuuki's eyes pierced him as he traversed to the door and waited for her to step out before following.

"I refuse to continue this conversation. Obviously your jests have no ending."

"And why is this dreadful? Every man admires a woman with a soft spot for humor."

She clenched her skirt and kept her pace even. "Shall I relay a grim story about humor getting condoned from court in the presence of certain royals? I am not changing the lifestyle I was raised in."

Kaname folded his arms behind his back, his steps slow and casual, almost speculative on the whereabouts of her trailing skirt and floundering shadow on the paper windows. Her sleeves brushed vases on tables without her notice. "Your comfort is all that concerns me."

"Rest well." Yuuki scoffed. "I am the most comfortable person here."

His brows leapt high and resettled. "Satisfied am I to hear you're adjusting well. Although, I wager what to do with my time when I'm always stuck inside the palace with peeping maids and wander into the garden just to talk to flowers and question the perplexities that makeup womanhood in society, and why can't I smoke a cigar like the huntsmen in the courtyard?"

The tease embellished in sarcasm was virtually like snipping hair behind the ear. Yuuki did not comment like a barefaced idiot, and she resorted to keeping her insults silent. "Since you'll be away for the battle, how can I possibly function with you gone?"

Kaname paused and a smirk ghosted over his lips. "You can miss me. When I'll come back, I'll make up for the times you thought about me and wanted me. Make sure to tell in me detail so I can _deliver _my gratitude."

Yuuki held back and turned to the side, her profile a glaring silhouette through the red material of the veil. "What do you promise?"

Kaname leaned unnervingly close to the veil, assuming where her eyes and mouth were, he traced a digit down her forehead and nose. "A delightful treat that will make you remove this veil willingly."

Yuuki chuckled, chiming bells and flutes filling the hallway. "We shall see, but you must understand, no one can easily win me over. I've had numerous nobles trying to please me. My father might have agreed to our marriage because he already knew all over our country, no noble, lord or prince was worthy of my attention. They were all rejected."

Kaname straightened his shoulders, the action noticeably made him appear three heads taller than her. "Never fear, my delicate wife. I have all of eternity in our marriage to satisfy your every whim. You shall see for yourself."

"How considerate and pleasing to my ears." Yuuki grinned, her fangs glinting and catching his eye instantly. "I look forward to see what you have planned for me. In the meantime, however, I wish you a safe journey to your battle." She had turned to leave, but Kaname grabbed her elbow.

Yuuki turned her head inquisitively. "Is there something else you wanted to assure me with?"

He was grinning like a leopard, but only said. "This is not how a wife should depart when her husband is going to battle."

Her smile wilted slightly. "Well, you aren't leaving right now." Her arm tensed within his grip.

"No, but I wanted to give you a hint when the time comes." He stepped closer and twisted his face sideways. The beaded lace draped across her red lips shivered from his fast breathing. "A farewell kiss is the custom here."

She balked as his warm mouth brushed distinctly against her cupid's bow.

"O-Ouji-sama?" A servant stuttered beyond the pair that stood an intimate distance from one another. The embarrassed servant bowed and began scuttling back around the corner. "My deepest apologies, your majesties!"

Yuuki conveniently whisked out of his grip and started toward the fleeing servant. "No, it's fine. Nothing was happening. Please, come back."

Kaname clenched her wrist, and this time, not casually but with no intention of releasing her. He tugged her to his side and beckoned the trailing servant. "If you disrupt us again, I will evict you from ever coming to my palace. You should know how important it is for your princess and I to get along. We can't if you interrupt us from what we were doing."

Yuuki restlessly yanked her hand. "Stop speaking nonsense and hear the man out."

"I was showing you an important custom."

"I wasn't interested." She snapped, twisting her wrist. "Let my hand go."

"Too late, I can't forgo these essential customs. If you ignore them, I'll have to inform the queen that you must attend those sessions you hate."

Yuuki paled behind her veil. "What are you scheming here?"

Kaname turned to the quivering servant. "Why did you interrupt us at such an impeccably blessed moment that shines upon us once in a lifetime? Do you know how hard it is to go near her?" He raised Yuuki's hand and shook it with meaning.

Yuuki stood appalled and began struggling as if he were a rogue. "You let me go this instant."

"This is exactly why I want servants not visiting me when the princess is here." Kaname pointed to the whimpering man.

Yuuki tugged back uncontrollably. "Stop your babble and let me go."

The servant sank on the ground before them and wept with his face pasted on the floor. "Forgive me, Ouji-sama! I was mistaken. I will alert all servants to stay away when Hime-sama visits. You will have the privacy you desire. Please excuse this shameless vassal of yours."

"Why did you come here?" Kaname prodded at last.

The weeping servant whispered, "Your horse is ready."

Kaname turned on Yuuki as she grunted and rasped strenuously. "You can barely move your hand, give up."

"Unhand me, or I'll—"

"You will do no such thing nor will you ever aspire to do anything related to it." Kaname pulled her with him through the hall. "You will be spending the evening with me."

She staggered after him, horrified. "I have things to do. I planned to dine with the queen." Hundreds of reasons to not accompany him piled up, but she didn't have the gumption or deft to speak about them. "You can not take me anywhere without my permission."

"Rule of Piety, my lovely jewel, the wife must always listen to her husband. This norm is conducted closely in the palace." Kaname informed.

Yuuki shook with fury behind him and muttered, "How dare you think of something like this? What kind of a person are you?"

His crimson eyes lanced narrowly over her shoulder. "If you want to know, we can retire to my bedroom and find out in the truest form possible."

"Enough!" Yuuki bellowed. "I will never do as you please, and I certainly will not accompany you tonight. I am previously engaged."

"Your queen will not stand in the way of your spending the night with your husband, do you want to test my word?" Kaname challenged.

She feared he was right and searched the ground speechlessly. Several times, she tried pulling her hand back but his fingers were enveloped around her carpal, as tough as steel.

Kaname led her out into the courtyard, his shoulders relaxed in the dying sunray, and his raven hair fluttered around his shoulders from the breeze. The firmness of his steps was sharp and precise, and there was a lingering echo in his movement. As if each line, each hair falling freely about his head and each ruffle of his shirt was swaying with some perfect reason, it was entirely angelic and graceful.

The awaiting stablemen bowed and gestured to the white stallion that was named after Kaname. She had been trailing quietly for a certain time and this alarmed him. Kaname looked back at her carefully and expected a reproachful reaction. Since the day he met Yuuki, he understood she was hot tempered. She did not like being pushed around like he was doing at the moment.

"My apologies, Yuuki." He said softly, turning back to the stallion.

She looked up at the gentleness in his voice.

"You've been staying in the palace since you came. Now is my only chance to take you outside. You're bored inside, I know." Drawing her on the stallion's side, he led her up the stair and helped her saddle.

Kaname saddled behind her and gathered the reins. She gripped the handle and regarded the league of smiling servants as Kaname steered the horse out of the courtyard. Guards opened the gates immediately and the horse trotted out on the stoned path out of the palace. The gray walls were hovered by trees and cherry blossoms; pedals soared and flickered against the darkness as they wandered toward the main avenue.

She remembered the route when their carriage first arrived to the palace. The village was lit with scones and guards patrolled all street corners. Some taverns and inns were open while other shops were locked shut for the evening. Yuuki feasted at the sight of strolling men on sidewalks and the farmland ahead.

She was feeling burdened by being cooped inside all the time, never venturing out to explore. Yuuki chuckled silently to herself as she admired her surroundings. The town was new but build extremely well compared to her homeland. Each wall was made of brick and the bridges arched over glowing rivers. The city shops were properly emplaced beside alleys. She inhaled the night air deep in her lungs and realized how glad she was to be able to see the town.

Kaname's arms shifted suddenly around her as he steered to the left on a dark road, the horse galloped easily, following his directions. Both of his hands retained the reins and sat locked in front of Yuuki, but his solid and stone-strength arms were folded around her sides, effortlessly assuring her they would catch her if she toppled even slightly.

They rode for a few minutes through a valley and entered a moderate, middle-class area. The buildings were rather coarse and the horses weren't in stables, but wandered through fields. A woman marched out carrying a pale of water and splashed it on the sidewalk, muttering incoherently to herself before returning inside.

Yuuki covered her nose absently at the revolting scent of the water.

He deliberately brought her to a less prosperous district. Kaname slowed the horse beside a building and dismounted. He tied the reins and held up a hand to aid Yuuki. She gripped the offered hand and slid down, he only scooped her feet in time from splashing the dirt and tarnishing her silk skirt. Yuuki gathered them quickly and wished she had changed her clothes. The gown she presently adorned had been a gift from Kaname's mother.

"Come out of the mud carefully." He escorted her toward dryer pastures. Her shoes tapped next to his as they followed him up the path.

Yuuki twisted her head around, measuring and observing the avenue. She had never wandered out in the streets late at night. "Where are we going?" She asked, feeling his grip around her arm.

"I frequented these parts during my younger days. I had been meaning to visit here for quite a while. This was the perfect opportunity." Kaname stopped in front of a pair of doors and pushed it open. He waited for Yuuki to enter first and followed.

Firelight rippled from that flurry of wind that flushed the room when the door opened. The room of bearded and grime-faced men ceased at the image of Yuuki and Kaname. For a long time, not even a fly fluttered. Yuuki examined the astonished but awkward expressions of the room and realized their reaction was not because of the pair, but her veil.

The crammed room blinked at Kaname and back at Yuuki. She couldn't move an inch if she tried, nonetheless, Kaname grabbed her arm and pulled her further toward the back. Between a wall and a window, he sat down at a table and gestured Yuuki to do the same. She lowered her hands from her skirt and sat across from him.

Finally the customers bustled about. Some resumed drinking, others chattered and the hosts roamed from table to table to serve food. Yuuki folded her hands in her lap and searched the room.

"Where is this?" She whispered.

"You can relax here." Kaname's eyes were gleaming in the gold light.

She covered her royal badge and folded her skirt under the table to prevent tripping others. "I should have changed clothes. Won't they notice who we are?"

"The family who owns this tavern knows of me. They will take care of you." Kaname assured.

Yuuki looked at the bug-infested windowsills and dust filled lamps, she twitched and whispered, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you'd find it interesting."

A drunk man two tables over vomited over his bench.

Yuuki covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Yes, interesting, indeed."

Kaname smirked idly at her reaction. He had no idea before how amusing it would be having a wife. Her manner, reactions and words were unpredictable, and this was more riveting than letting her do as she pleased. If he teased her, he wanted to know what was her limit before she exploded from vexation. If he dropped her in a field somewhere, he wanted to know how long would she survive on her own. If he pulled her hair, he wanted to know if she would scream or hit him. Or if teased her constantly about getting intimate, he loved watching her fluster nervously.

If his father had ever told him sooner that teasing his wife was entertaining, he might have started sooner.

"You don't like it?" Kaname asked.

"Well, it is my first time at a place like this." Yuuki managed politely. "I'm seeing things I've never seen before."

A half naked woman jumped the lap of a drunken man across the room. Another man grabbed his comrade by the collar and rattled him until they began arguing. A man on Yuuki's right kept sharpening his knife ever since they arrived.

"You came here often?" She inquired. "What for?"

A host approached and set two drinks between them. Kaname reached for his cup, "For leisure."

"What can I get for you this evening?" The host asked.

Yuuki turned and respectfully bowed her head. "May I get a cup of warm tea, please?"

Kaname's smirk widened behind his hand. "Usually people order wine here."

"Yes, but I would like tea for now."

"Do you want biscuits too?" Kaname murmured.

"No."

"Some bread?" Kaname mouthed, forcing himself not to laugh.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. "No, thank you."

"Actually, her Highness favors fruits. Will you get some for h—?" Kaname turned to the host for the first time. His face paled at the standing woman nodding at the order. Her silver braids glimmered in the firelight and trembled around her shoulders as she walked away.

He sat absolutely still across Yuuki, until the host returned with a tray of fresh fruits.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" The host asked.

Kaname clenched the drink wistfully. "Another order? Yes, orders are easy to obey for some people. Don't you agree?"

She retreated and bowed to her customer. "If that is all, please call for one of us to assist you when you are done."

"I am not done." Kaname fired back.

Yuuki jumped in her gown at the scalding tone; his eyes were as sable as the night.

The host nodded, "My sincerest apologies, what shall I get for you then?"

He unclasped the drink steadily. Suddenly the owner of the tavern swept toward Kaname and lurched into a repenting bow. "Forgive us, is there anything that unsatisfied you, Ouji-sama?"

He hadn't looked away from the host.

The owner nudged the host aside. "Go in the back."

Kaname huffed under his breath, "Your services need some improvement. Your maid there especially lacks skills in hearing what the customers want." He consumed the drink and took Yuuki's untouched one as well.

"I will immediately take care of it, Ouji-sama." The owner bowed and crept back into the employee section.

Yuuki looked at Kaname intently, "Why did you do that?"

"What do you think?" He beckoned another hostess and asked for more drinks.

"She didn't do anything."

"Well, she was vexing anyway." Kaname replied.

She scowled and covered the cup he was about to reach for. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Like what?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She deflected.

Kaname chuckled at Yuuki. "You should focus on learning palace customs, Hime-sama, not me."

Yuuki firmly snatched the drink out of his vicinity. "No, you should answer me honestly. I have asked you a very simple question, and you cannot ignore me."

"What question are you referring to? I was vexed, that's all."

He was not vexed, she knew. Kaname wasn't the type to react recklessly about trivial matters. He rose out of his chair slowly. "I wish to get some fresh air, I will return soon." To prevent Yuuki from interrogating, Kaname swiftly exited the tarven and blended with the darkenss of the night. The raven of his hair ghosted in gold-black thread when the breeze arose, and he vanished out of sight the second he moved to the side of the building.

Yuuki riveted on the empty wine he finished rather sullenly than she wanted. Frankly she was not interested in being abandoned at a random tavern. She had never been left alone outside of the palace in her life. As a child, someone always escorted her.

The man sharpening his knife stood and settled in Kaname's chair. He leaned in and peered at Yuuki closely. "What's with the veil?" Another survey at her glistening silk robes, he nodded, "And the garb?"

Yuuki scrunched her nose at the distinct scent of alley dust and unwanted matter he bore over his clothes and skin. It appeared he nestled with rats. "What's with the knife?" Yuuki replied.

The man blinked as if he hadn't been aware of the weapon and caressed the sharp tip. "You never know when this can come in handy."

"You don't say?" Yuuki mumbled and eyed the exit.

"So you must be the new Hime-sama." He remarked.

She bowed her head gracefully. "Yes."

"Oh," The man leaned back cautiously.

Absently she wondered about Kaname's whereabouts and rose from her chair. "Pardon me, but I must see where—"

"Ouji-sama is?" The man's brows lifted. "He's a regular customer around here. He can't get lost. In fact, he must be getting along just fine with the women of the tavern. That silver-haired one in particular, they were very much in love. He often came to help around the tavern. The whole town was shocked, but they gallivanted their relationship. We thought she'd be the new princess!"

Yuuki turned slowly back to the table at the man. "Excuse me?" She whispered.

"You know," He gestured to the tavern owner, "This family survives because Ouji-sama had a relationship with their daughter. Why do you think he comes here all the time?"

She clenched her skirt at her sides, her chest tightening by the second. "Need I remind you that you are speaking to your Hime?"

"Ah, but what does that matter? You wouldn't have come if you didn't know already." He smirked icily and strode toward the counter and ordered drinks.

Her legs swayed under her and she clutched the table for stability. Yuuki squinted her eyes, still knitting the information. He was making casual conversation with another stranger at the moment, but she couldn't drop the matter. She understood early on Kaname had lovers in the past, but as she stood in the room full of drunk men and women that belonged to the family whom he was close to, something inside of Yuuki twisted and cracked.

The customers gaped widely at the princess storming outside. Regardless of the splashing mud, Yuuki hurried toward his horse. He was not there. She lingered around the entrance and checked the streets before strolling to the back of the tavern in deep thought.

Shadows scribbled in the light and fast movement echoed like horse hooves. There was wrestling and hissing, and the shapes parted just in time for one of them to deliver a sneer.

"_I should ask you first!" _

"What a despicable tongue you have." He growled.

She averted and her hair sprayed like silver water in the moonlight from the movement. "I have nothing more to say."

"You lost your chance to provide me answers." Kaname grunted acidly. His fingers skipped through the still wind and trapped her braid in between. "What a pleasure it is seeing you back home. You were looking quite divine the last we met."

Airin glared out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you here?" She whispered rapidly and swung forward, almost lugging him with a punch. "And you brought her _with_ you?"

Kaname smirked coldly. "Why, does the sight of my bride surprise you?"

Yuuki flinched behind the corner of the building.

"You assumed I wouldn't proceed with the coronation and wed?" His remark launched with inflections of sardonic amusement.

Airin lowered her arm from his person grimly. "You misunderstood me. I had a pure reason for leaving."

"I'm sure you did." Kaname hissed between bearing fangs. "And I'm absolutely positive you didn't regret it because you were all smiles on your wedding. Everyone danced and drank." He was panting over her head with each spiteful word. "I understand you, we all have to obey laws. But you sure are remarkable. You especially can take any order. So, take my final order and disappear forever. I don't wish to see you ever again."

He rotated and strode through the thicket of shadows as Airin groped the fence for support.

Yuuki backed out of the corner and darted to the front of the tavern. Under the porch light, she staggered against the rail and righted herself just as Kaname walked around the corner. Noticing her, his eyes narrowed faintly.

"You must've been bored inside. Forgive me for leaving you alone." The kindness of his words were like frigid fog wading in the morning summit, and they disappeared the second they fell into the wind. Kaname unhooked the reins from the resting place and brought the stallion to the front.

"Let's retire for the night." He said without looking. Instead, he began helping her mount the horse.

She wordlessly obeyed and stiffened when he joined behind her. Too many things crisscrossed Yuuki's mind and she feared spilling them uncaringly. Kaname cold hands clenched the reins, turning his knuckles whiter than the moon. His arms dug into her sides.

She shifted uncomfortably and he blinked down at her, asking monotonously. "What's bothering you?"

"Your arms, they're hurting my sides." Yuuki answered.

He relaxed them and nodded.

**φ**

* * *

><p><strong>© Nur Misurr ● Read and Review ● Thank you.<strong>


End file.
